<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slut Error. by Babybunnystudios22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436853">Slut Error.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22'>Babybunnystudios22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age play little, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error cried out desperate and needy for the feeling almost cumming from the touch.</p><p> His ecto was a beautiful yellow colour with cyan throughout it making such a beautiful sight from his chest to his knees. His chest was heavy with breasts and between his thighs sat a Lovely mound that was dripping with slick.</p><p>“Such a good little slut~”</p><p>((18+))</p><p>((Undertale and its characters belong to Toby fox. AU sanses belong to their creators. I only own the plot!))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Blue, Error/Dream, Error/Dust, Error/G, Error/Horror, Error/Ink, Error/Killer, Error/Lust, Error/Nightmare, Error/Outer, Error/Papyrus., Error/Red, Error/Sci, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), error/cross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where it began~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone, I’m back! Well I am but still doing uni work at the same time. Now I have been seeing a few sub Error fanfics where he is the one fucked but not often so here is a few terribly written smutty Oneshots of Error being poured into by his alternates.</p><p>Know I’m not used to writing smut so it might not be good but I tried so please cut me some slack. </p><p>Ship: Error x Lust ((Errotic))<br/>Kinks: Mating/Heat cycle, Humiliation, slight Non-con use of Aphrodisiacs on inks part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error couldn't actually believe he was in Underlust with his alternates. He held a drink and sipped it. He sighed in distain. Ink suggested a huge party in Underlust to forget everything for once and it showed. Even the dark sanses were having a good time! He didn't want to be here. He despised his alternates and there was too many bright lights and noise, too many people close.</p><p>He wanted to punch them and maybe destroy the au. But he was being watched by ink every time he came over even if ink was currently sandwiched between blue and Dream dancing. He rolled his eyes and finished his drink.</p><p>"Fucking disgusting." He snarled and played on his phone, watching some multiTube. He didn’t want to be here why the fuck had he agreed?! He should just leave. He got up to leave, pocketing his phone. Ink had predicted this and put a drug in the others drink which would begin to take affect the instant he tried to leave.He teleported and landed in underlust forest. It wasn’t the anti void but it would do. </p><p>He sighed and sat against a tree. He wanted to leave this disgusting universe! He sat there when his bones began to feel a slightly warmer than usual. Too bad he didn’t take this as a sign of times to come. Error curled up and played on his phone. “Stupid party, stupid glitches, stupid, stupid, stupid everything!” He growled angrily glitching more. </p><p> </p><p>He shouted feeling himself heat up. “What the hell is going on now?!” Error snapped as his magic began to pool across his cheekbones and joints turning them a faint yellow. “Wh-what the?” He felt his magic fizzle out bar the heavy blush on his cheeks, saliva building under his tongue and his joints glowing yellow as his pelvis ached.</p><p> </p><p>Error groaned and curled up, it felt so hot and sexual!</p><p>He took his hoodie off to cool down, the winter wind brushing against his bones but didn’t cool him down. He whimpered. “My heat isn’t due for ages, what’s going in?!” He began to glitch more from the heat. Back at the club Ink smirked; those aphrodisiacs should have kicked in by now meaning he couldn’t leave. He’d be back soon.</p><p>He had wanted to make Error a mess~</p><p> </p><p>Error whined and he shuddered as his magic formed with a snap. He looked at his ecto in shock as instincts caused him to strip. His ecto was a beautiful yellow colour with cyan throughout it making such a beautiful sight from his chest to his knees. His chest was heavy with breasts and between his thighs sat a Lovely mound that was dripping with slick.</p><p> </p><p>He stood in the woods naked and needy, he didn't need help! He’d stopped his heats before he didn’t need help to stop them now! He gripped his breasts and whimpered. He started moaning at the light touch, this felt worse than ever! He collapsed to his knees, bent over as he groped and played with his chest. They felt so sensitive, each touch sending electricity down to his pussy that clenched and ached to be touched. </p><p>He needed it! He needed actual relief and help! “Too much” he panted, sweat dripping down his face “can’t on my own..!” He heard a deep chuckle from nearby and a voice say “so this was what was causing such a delicious smell.” He looked up at Lust, a panting squirming mess. The other smelled of strawberries, chocolate and alcohol which made him shudder with a moan, leaning against the tree. Lust smirked and looked at the others body. “Look at you, all thick and beautiful.” He purred. He never thought that the destroyer would be so thick~</p><p>Error whined softly eyes getting hazier, he presented his dripping cunt to the other, "Help I feel so needy~" Lust smirked and his eye light shifted into a Purple Heart. Seeing the others plump cunt wet with arousal turned him on and he pinned him to the tree. “Of course~” he kissed the other, facing his tongue into the others mouth and mapped it out. Error let himself be dominated he needed this soo bad, his tits and body presented to the one above him. Lust pulled away and smirked, a mix of their saliva dripping down their chins. “You’re so beautiful~” his hands gripped the thick mounds of ectoflesh on the others chest making him cry out and moan. “And pretty little moans too~”</p><p> </p><p>He panted, "Help?" He gripped at the other skeleton desperately. Lust took on of the others nipples into mouth and sucked, biting it for a bit of pain. His other hand trailed downwards to the erect clit; rubbing it slowly. He was gonna wreck the other, he didn’t need to ask. Error cried out desperate and needy for the feeling almost cumming from the touch.</p><p>Lust mentally chuckled and pulled away, sucking and biting the other nipple as he pushed a finger into the others dripping cunt. The walls were tights and soaked, pulling them in deeper. Error cried out trying to ride his hand. Lust pulled away and chuckled deeply, voice hoarse with lust and want. His cock strained within their prison as he began thrusting his finger in and out the others pulsing pussy. “Ohohohoho~ you really are a filthy little whore aren’t you~” he said adding a second finger as he thrusted them in and out the other quickly. “Maybe that’s why you don’t like people touching you~ because you’re scared you’ll become such a slut for their cock~” he purred.</p><p>The others walls were pulsing and fluttering around his fingers as slick gushed out and soaked his hand and the floor below him. The little cries and whimpers sent all signals down to his cock that began to throb painfully. Error whined desperately, "P-pleasse.." “So desperate for a glitches cock~? Ok then baby doll~” he pulled his pants dow to let his amethyst cock spring up. He pulled his fingers off and sucked them clean. “How delicious you are, slut~” he cooed as he pushed in with a snap of his hips straight down to the base.</p><p>Error cried out loudly almost a scream, cumming. The burn of being stretched for the first time brought pleasure and he came instantly. List threw his head back with a moan and began to piston in the gushing walls around him. “Holy shit slut, you’re fucking tight~!” He groaned as he thrusted hard into the other.</p><p>Error was a moaning, yelling, drooling mess his tongues out. “More, more, more~!! So good, aah~ah~!” Why did he hate touch so much?! The feeling of his spot being slammed into felt amazing. “Don’t stop lust, don’t stop~!” His walls fluttered and clenched the other hard.</p><p>Lust chuckled deeply, "Don't worry I got you~"</p><p>His grunted, the heat getting wetter and tighter meaning the other was close to orgasm. He thrusted faster, moaning and drooling at the white hot pleasure that began to build in his gut and getting tighter. Error felt the same knot begin to form and lost control of that filthy mouth of his.<br/>
He came and garbled pleas left his mouth. </p><p>“Cum in me~! Please cum in my cunt daddy~!” He screamed as cum squirted out. Lust gave a howl as he slammed deep into the others spasming pussy and came. “Take it all slut~!” He growled as his cock spasmed. Light purple could be seen through the others yellow ectobelly, showing the other how full the other was.</p><p>Error shuddered and moaned as his insides were painted with the others seed. “Yes daddy, fill me up~” he panted, drool dripping down his blissed face. Lust felt pleased with what was in front of him. Error leaning against the tree with his legs spread eagle; cum dripping out his pussy. His face was yellow and eye lights were blown and fuzzy as he drooled. He just panted and shook from the after shocks of the orgasm and brutal fucking.</p><p>"Good boy~"</p><p>All he got was a dopey smile and a chuckle. Lust picked him up, not a huge asshole. Error fell asleep all tuckered out so lust put him to bed in his house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Errorberry fun~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error wants so blueberry pie~ ;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Error x Blue<br/>Kinks: Exhibitionism and dirty talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks went by after that eventful day and Error still felt that need but ignored it with ease. He had been having dirty thoughts and remembered that day and the pleasure so vividly that it turned him on and he felt familiar magic rushing to his joint but he ignored it. The stupid drink had been spiked and he had been so stupid to drink it!</p><p> </p><p>He needed this feeling gone and he sure as hell doesn't need to be fucked again! He got up and left underlust, growling to himself. “I’m such a fucking idiot!” He hissed filled with self loathing at letting himself getting taken advantage off.</p><p>He tried not to remember the fact that he had wanted it, he had needed it. “How could I have let myself be taken advantage of?! Bet he’s bragging to everyone how he fucked the destroyer of worlds...” his anger fizzled out leaving only sadness and shame. “And everyone is laughing....” he sniffles as remembered the heat, the touches to his breasts and pussy, the feeling of being filled.</p><p>He remembered how amazing it felt. He shook his head and wiped the tears away. No, it hadn’t felt amazing! It was a one time thing, it was a flooky accident! And yet, why? Why did he want more? Why did he want to be touched more and more?! He sniffled as he wiped the tears away.</p><p>"So fucking dumb..." He grumbled getting up to go destroy. He pulled his strings out of his eyes when he heard someone speak behind him. He froze And he turned around to see who it was. It was Blue. "Blue?" He smiled softly. “You ok? You’re shaking.” He hasn’t noticed he had been. All he could focus on was the blueberry, cotton and spicy scent of the other. “I’m fine, just doing my job.”</p><p>“Ok. Come round when you’re ready I’ll have tacos ready.” He said with a smile and went indoors. It was nice to see Error often but he smirked. Error smelled so delicious and he wondered if he tasted like he smelled but he’d have to wait. Error growled at that before whimpering at the building arousal. He wasn’t horny, he wasn’t horny, he wasn’t horny goddamnit!</p><p>However oh fuck, his magic burned in his pelvis but didn’t form anything told him differently. He hated this feeling, he shouldn't be craving that so much  He hated touch but the thought of being touched with such pleasure felt so good to him. He was the destroyer of AU for fuck sakes! Pissed off he opened a portal and went though his pelvis burning badly. </p><p>He shook his head of the thoughts and went to destroy.; which he did with glee but as he destined he still had those thoughts, thoughts of lusts tongue battling his in a wet dance, the others hand touching his body and his pussy being touched making him shudder at the phantom touches he experienced. </p><p>He ignored his buildup and body forming into that same form making him growled as his clothes for tight and his trousers moist. His pussy clenched and shivered in anticipation and his breasts stuck out so much his top clung to them leaving nothing to anyone’s imagination.</p><p>His ectobody was glowing a bright yellow showing everything through the thin fabric and now that his clothes were filled out it was clear that Error was thick and curvy in all the right places. He stormed back to Blues not thinking. He wasn’t horny he just needed to wait till his body cooled down and Blues place was safe so he’d just wait this out.</p><p> </p><p>The underswap monster jumped as the door opened and Error stormed in so blue looked up and said "you o--why hello sexy~" he said smirking as he watched the others body. The others clothes were close to bursting and the others face was a light yellow. Plus he smelt delicious of chocolate, mint and Blood which was oddly hot to him. At the deep voice Error froze, "Blue?" His friend was smirking and his bright blue eyes had darkened with lust and was that confidence?</p><p>He smirked. "Error, you're letting our your heat scent." He chuckled deeply. He walked over and took the others glitchy and warm hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing his hand which made Error squeak. Sometimes going right to sex wasn’t what he wanted to be a gentleman to the one he fucked before hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Error, you're letting the scent of your arousal permeate everywhere. I could smell you from miles away.” He chuckled deeply magic forming and making his trousers tight as his cock strained in the blue fabric. "I'm not aroused.” He started backing up despite wanting whatever Blue would offer. Ok, maybe this wasn’t idea?</p><p>‘But you know you want him~’ a traitorous voice said in the back of his mind. Blue grabbed his hand and kissed it again, this time using the tip of his tongue to lick a small stripe across the others hand. "Oh really~? But you're so wet your shorts are wet~" he chuckled deeply. His eyes racked the tight top and he wanted to remove it and sample what was below it.</p><p>He chuckled at the translucent yellow slick that soaked the others trousers. Someone was lying to themselves~ The lick and the deep voice got to the other and Error whimpered softly eyes getting fuzzy. He felt his mind start to think more about how much better being fucked is then work. Sex felt good, work didn’t.</p><p>His legs trembled as his pussy let out more slick and that’s noticed his shorts were wet with his slick that smelt amazing to the other monster. No wonder Blue was so aroused. "Wh-what do you want me to do sir?" He asked starting to pant, sex is better in general. Blue wasn’t expecting that but didn’t hate that response. “Strip~” The destroyer wasted no time and Error nodded eagerly and stripped getting naked.</p><p>Blue whistled, impressed. The other was thick and busty, his body glowing and thighs wet with cum. He was going to have a taste of that and show to everyone that the destroyer was his. Error blushed getting more wet standing in place with fuzzy eyelights, despite wanting to get off. His pussy was now begin to get painful, clit erect and deep gold compared to the rest of his body. “L-like what you see sir?” He asked.</p><p>Blue growled and got out his own clothes; throwing them to the side.  “you don’t need prep do you~? Well then~” he pushed the other onto the sofa and got between his legs. The smell of arousal and heat was strongest here and it made him dizzy with need. He began to suck and lick his clit, moaning at the sweet taste.</p><p>It was better than he imagined! Error looked at him moaning at the wet licks and sucking, "sir please I'm a good cock sucking Slut~"Blue ignored his pleas and kept sucking and licking all the juices dripping out the others quivering entrance. Blue ate him out like a starving man, moving his tongue to push deep into the others walls which clenched upon the others tongue. Error screamed and threw his head back, clenching on the organ thrusting inside him. </p><p>“Hah~! A-aah~! Yes Master! Eat my pussy more~! F-fuck~!” Error moaned and cried loudly in need. This felt as amazing as last time! He couldn’t get enough! “Yes, that’s it~! Don’t stop!” He writhed and drooled, a secret mind alteration Ink had done slowly becoming more cemented. The aphrodisiac was made so that the person would slowly loose all other will than to be a slut and be fucked, they’d never be truly satisfied till they either got mated or got pregnant with someone’s pups. Monster babies were called pups no matter the species. </p><p> </p><p>Error whined trying to hump Blues face but Blue had a tight grip on his hips which stopped him from moving and he was moving so slow but it was so good. Blue move away and licked his teeth clean of the translate yellow juices. “Such a juicy slut you are~” he rubbed the trembling thighs and kissed his clit. “Such a beautiful juicy slut ready for me~” he sat on the sofa and put Error on his lap. </p><p>“Ride me you filthy bitch~” he said smirking as slick began to flow more.</p><p>Error drooled. The others powder blue cock was 6 inches in length and 6 in girth, twitching and periwinkle liquid magic beading at the top. Blue moaned at his cock ached painfully, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep in the velvety caven that was the destroyed pussy. Error nodded and eagerly dropped onto Blues cock crying and moaning out. He was being spread out again~!</p><p>“Master~!” He screamed, throwing his head back. "Good little slut~" he groaned as he turned on the facetime feed with some other Sanses which they answered. </p><p>“Heya blue!” They said with smiles which turned into looks of utter shock. “A-ah~ H-hey guys.” He grunted, showing Error riding him hard and fast. God, his cock felt amazing as the other rode him, pleasure filling his senses. The walls fluttered around him and sucked him in deeper. </p><p>The others watched transfixed on where the two were conjoined; a plump pussy sheathing the others click inside. They had a good view of the others ass too which was a bonus.</p><p>“Holy shit what a cock needy whore~"Error moaned at Reds rough voice over the speaker. “I am~!” He shrieked as his gspot was pounded into. “I am a cock needy whore~!” He needed more, he needed his cum! Blue chuckled, "Look at him, all he thinks about is being a dumb cock slut who wants our cum~"</p><p>Dream smirked darkly and stroked his cock as he watched the erotic sight before him. The destroyers glitched moans and whimpers sent delightful shivers down his spine. “He’s a thick cock slut and he’s a good boy too~” he praised which made Error shudder and Blue moan at the sudden wetness around his cock. Ah, a praise kink huh~?</p><p>"Yeah you're soo good Error giving everyone a show~ they love your pretty face and big perky tits~" Blue encouraged moving Error on his cock. Error moaned and shuddered round him more. “More, please more~! Oh fuck, pound into me more~! Aah!” Drool dribbled as his eyes were blown and hazy. He felt it in his soul and his belly that he was gonna cum. He was gonna cum in front of master and his friends! He was going to be a good boy and cum for them!</p><p>Dream grunted as did Red and Ink as they stroked themselves in time with the thrusts if the other. “That’s it baby~ ride your master cock for us~” red drooled this was hottest thing he had ever seen. Dream came with a shout, cock throbbing in his hand as he emptied himself. Fuck that felt so good!</p><p>Blue chuckled and thrusted up as Error came down and buried himself to the hi,t as he orgasmed. "Your more of a slut aren't you, boy~ you only want cocks~" he came into Error no intent to make him pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>Blue groaned, "Go ahead and be a good boy and tell us what few thoughts are in your empty mind~" Error rode him harder, bringing him deeper into his womb. “I want to fuck everyone~! I want their cum and pups~!! I want to be used for the cum hole I am till I can’t walk anymore and have to use my dirty mouth~! The Error they knew was gone. All that was left was slut Error, programmed to be fucked and conceive.</p><p> </p><p>Ink came with a shout, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips as he orgasmed. This was much hotter than he ever thought was possible! He wait for someone else to do the honours of impregnating the destroyer~ Error came with a scream, squirting around the others cock and milking it for all his cum. He drooled, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Red came with a grunt as the show ended, red translucent magic covering his hand, panting. “Thanks for the show doll~” he praised and the call ended.</p><p>Blue hummed taking Error off of him and pet his skull gently to help with Errors afterglow, "Now are you smart?" He was still worried,Error was his friend. Error nodded and smiled sleepily. “Just great....thank you Blue...” he said softly as he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dust x Error x Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error gets double trouble~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Dust x Error x Horror<br/>Kinks: teasing, orgasm denial, biting and aphrodisiacs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The video call of them had been recorded and had gone around the whole multiverse showing everyone how much of a desperate slut Error was. Everyone was annoyed that Lust and Blue got a taste first but now everyone wanted a turn with Errors plush body. Error looked at Blue eyes completely fuzzed, "sir does error need to wear clothes?" Blue nodded, frowning a bit. His friend was gone and all that was left was a slut to take orders until someone mated him or he got pregnant and who knows how long that would take. “Yes Hun, you do.” </p><p>He missed the snarky Error who made dark jokes and funny puns, he didn’t fully like this version of Error unless he was having sex with him. ‘Someone, please mate with him soon. I want my friend back,’ he thought as Error got dressed. Error whined softly, he needed to show off though, "kay..." He ripped at his old clothing and made it super short and revealing.</p><p> </p><p>His top was now more of a very tight and revealing bra that showed off his stomach and his shorts were now short shorts that framed his thighs and ass so it gave everyone a good view of everything. He looked in the mirror and gave a happy nod. Today he was going to see Blues friends so they could have a go too. "Errors gonna go see masters friends!" He cheer with a giggle. </p><p>Blue nodded and held his hand. “Yes you are. Remember what your safe word is?” He set up a safe word with everyone just Incase. He wasn’t very trust worthy as he was worried one of them would rape Error in revenge for universe destroying so he made a safe word so that is was consensual on both ends. </p><p>The destroyer nodded and said "Pickle." Blue smiled and pecked him gently. “There’s a good boy.” Error smiled happily to him, "Will you take me to your friends sir?" Blue opened a portal and walked him inside to a room full of sanses and a Papyrus who smirked lustfully at him. There was their prize~ Error felt giggly as his arousal began to get worse. He couldn’t wait to be filled with their cum!</p><p>He giggled lust dripping down his legs, "Who's gonna fuck me?" Dust and Horror walked forward and smirked darkly. “We will~” Both had thought the destroyer was hot for quite some time and they wanted to show him how hot they thought he was.</p><p>Sadly the others disagreed. Red shook his head, "No way am I letting a perfect slut be wasted on you two!" He wanted to be the one to breed the other till he was carrying his pups and be his; he wanted to sink into that tight pussy first! Error felt more giggly and wet at the fact they were fighting over him and his body. "I'm gonna go with dusty and horror first~"</p><p>Red grumble but settled down and said “fine then~” they all sat down and smirked. They were gonna watch. Error approached them already horny and needy; he was ready to be played with again. They chuckled and rip the clothes to shred, like he’d be needing them anyway. He got many whistles from the room. Dust hugged him from behind and began playing with his breasts, rolling them in his hands. “Look at you so needy and beautiful~” he growled deeply from arousal.</p><p>Error whined leaning against him, super sensitive. He shuddered, arching a bit into the teasing hands. Horror injected a very mild aphrodisiac into him because he didn’t want to brag but he was quite bigger than the others and didn’t want to hurt Error.</p><p>Error flinched and whined. He didn’t like injections but his masters did it so it’s wasn’t bad. </p><p>His body heated up again and his heat scent filled the room, the monsters letting out a dark and happy churr. The other smelled delicious and clearly was ripe for taking~ “He smells so amazing~” Ink crooned. “He’s a thick beauty too~” outer said with a dark chuckle; heavy with lust and want. </p><p>Error panted almost collapsing from the overall feeling. He felt so warm and being praised just turned him on more. He liked being praised, he liked being a good boy! Dusts hand travelled down and rubbed his clit, smirking as the other quivered. “Looks at you~ such a doll~” he churred, rutting against his plush ass. “You like this don’t you, you like being used till you’re all full up don’t you~?” They were gonna use his praise kink to the highest level.</p><p>Error got more wet at the feeling and words, "yes~" His sex ached, wanting to be touched and fucked now but Dust smirked, teasing him gently. “And what do you hope to gain from being used~?” He asked gently and slowly getting him to orgasm but he stopped before he could. Error moaned and whined; he wanted to cum! Why did he stop?!</p><p>“A-ah~ hah~Please, make me cum~!” He moaned, eye lights blown fuzzy. "Please please please,,, I need to be filled like a good slut~!" He was desperate; his body now getting painful from no sex. He needed it so bad! </p><p>Horror smirked and slid a finger into the others dripping mound which clenched onto his finger and quivered. “Looks at you~ sucking my finger deeper into your pretty cunt~” he groaned as his cock ached, wanting to be in the other monsters pussy. Error moaned loudly from the finger and tried to ride it, "Im good please!" His hips moved as his rode the others finger and he felt tears bead up as he was about to cum but the finger pulled out making him whine almost angrily. He wanted to cum!</p><p>Why were they teasing him?! He wanted to cum and be played with! Both chuckled at the desperate urgency in his voice and pulled their shirts down to reveal their cocks which made the others whilst in awe.</p><p>Dusts cock was a deep purple and around 6 inches long with little girth and Horror was 8 inches and 6 in girth meaning it would spread him out nicely. It even had spines at the bottom to hot all the hidden spaces deep inside.</p><p>“Look at you two~” Sans chuckled lazily as his own cock strained in his trousers like everyone else’s did. “Both of you look great~” the others nodded in unison. Error drooled, pussy and ass shuddering in anticipation. They were going to be in him~ "Not yet doll~" Horror hummed.</p><p>They continued to tease his body with light kisses, nips and rubs making him pretty much jelly in their hands. Error moaned and threw his head back at every light touch to his stomach and hips, the teasing pinches and nips to his nipples and soft rubs to his clit that drove him insane. Error was extremely needy and trying to hump both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm~ please sirs!" He couldn’t take it anymore! He needed their cocks so bad! At this point the insides of his legs were soaked and the floor had a puddle of yellow translucent cum forming in the floor from the destroyer. They found it amusing. “Come on guys stop teasing him~” Cross called out “I think he’ll flood the place before you get to him so give him a break~!” His body was burning with need. </p><p>He couldn’t wait for his turn! No one could! Horror grinned, his own body burning and cock aching. He couldn’t handle it anymore, he needed relief and fast! “Should we help the slut out?" Dust grinned back at his boyfriend as his cock pulsed and lavender coloured cum beaded at the head and nodded. “Let’s fuck this slut~”</p><p> </p><p>They both thrust into Errors two holes. Error ass was tight, tighter than his pussy but just as soft which squeezed dusts cock perfectly and sent pleasure throughout his entire body. Errors pussy was dripping and clenched onto the other, taking all his girth and sounds like it was nothing. Dust through his head back and thrusted into him with wild abandon. “Ah~ fuck you’re so tight and warm~! Such a good little whore, this is what you like don’t you, you like being fucked harshly~!” Horror growled and painfully groped him, chuckling at the screams of pleasure he got. </p><p>Error was in heaven; their cocks were hitting places he didn’t think existed causing him to be assaulted by pleasure again and again. "Look at this Dust he can take anything~ such a good needy cock slut~" The sounds of skin against skin was enough for people to start jerking off as they watched them fuck the destroyer with harsh thrusts. Errors screams and mewls were delicious.</p><p>They whispered to him and bit him. “AAAH~!!!” Error screamed and threw his head back as he came hard; cum squirting out and gushing down his legs adding to the puddle on the floor. His senses went pure white as pleasure crashed into his senses and made him a weak mess of bones. They had to support him as they came into him making him look bloated. Dust moaned hard, thrusting his hips as he emptied himself into the other and Horror growled, sheathed deep inside as he came.</p><p>The purple and Red cum glowed brightly through the yellow and cyan bloated ectoskin; leaving a beautiful arousing slight~ no one else had cum otherwise the fun would have ended already. “There we go~” Dust panted as he removed his teeth from the bite mark that oozed blood. “Nice and full for your belly~” Horror panted and pulled out, red and yellow cum oozing out of Errors twitching hole. Everyone grinned at the flushed, drooling face of the destroyer who was so blissed out he’d need to recover before the next round.</p><p> </p><p>Blue came over with food and water to help him recover. He would need this and a nap so he’d be able to continue with this otherwise he’d get hurt and pass out half way through. He was not gonna let this happen. Error drunk the water greedily and ate the food like a starving man before he was laid down for a nap to bring his magic levels up. Papyrus chuckled and said “he’s a good boy~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. G x Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes baby boys need to be punished~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: G x Error<br/>Kinks: Age play and Knife play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was out for a solid 3 hours and awoke with and yawn and stretched. He was still a bit full from earlier but his body had absorbed most of the cum by now so he was now back to being thin and curvy; magic full to the brim. “The kittens awake~” G cooed with a chuckle and everyone looked at him. Who was next?</p><p>“Who’s next~?” Error purred starting to get wet again. G smirked. He would go next~ "I'm going to take Error home~" he hummed. He knew exactly what kinks to use for this little doll; age okay and knives. It seems the other was a masochist and got off on pain and he wanted to see how obedient Error was. </p><p> </p><p>They were allowed to Take Error home but they had to bring him back so Blue could watch him and male sure he was ok and recover from the magic use. Turns out he was very very mama bear to Error. Blue nodded, "Do you want to go home with G, Error?" He was worried and asked a Error first just to make sure he was comfortable on going. </p><p> </p><p>Error nodded. He trusted Blue a lot so he knew he’d be ok. “Yeah! I’ll be back!” G nodded. “I’ll bring him back Blue.” "Go ahead with him Error, I'll see you later ok?" Error nodded with a smile “ok!” G opened and portal and guided the other into his bedroom. </p><p>Error looked at him, "Ya just gonna fuck me?" He looked around the room. The carpet was a soft green and walls were cream. Shelves with books and a few trophies littered the walls, drawers filled with clothes stood again the wall and a closet stood next to a wall. Error saw the king sized bed covered in cream sheets facing the desk that had the computer there. </p><p>What a cozy place to be fucked in~ “Yeah~ but with more fun baby boy~” the slut in Error realised what kink G was gonna use and his mind began to turn to mush. Age play kink~ He looked at G, "Daddy~"</p><p> G smirked as his eyes got fuzzy and the blushing returned and got him on the bed. “Tell daddy what you want him to do to you~” he growled and he ripped his clothes off. He loved seeing Errors naked body, it was beautiful with all the cyan and yellow, truly unique. Error was a very unique specimen.</p><p>Error squirmed, "Whatever daddy wants for baby~ Daddy is smartest~" he started sounding dumber. Daddy knew what was best and he knew what he wanted, he was just a dumb baby to do whatever daddy wanted. </p><p>G smirked at this, "Oh you're just a dumb baby~ let daddy get his things for you~" He got the knife and pressed it to the skin but didn’t cut. At least, not yet~ “I see you get off on pain~ do you want daddy to hurt and pleasure you?” He asked sultry as Error whimpered at the cold touch of the knife on his heated skin. He wanted daddy to cut him! He wanted to hurt and cum at the same time it always felt so good!</p><p>But he's not smart enough to say it, "daddy~!"</p><p>G cut gently into the ectoskin below him so it wasn’t deep but it gave pain. The pain was swift and hit but fizzled into pleasure, making him jerk happily. It hurt so good! Error moaned cumming instantly. the sheets got wet with a gush of translucent yellow cum marking them and making G chuckle. “That didn’t take long did it baby but I think you can take a bit more~”</p><p>He cut bone and flesh lightly enough that it wouldn’t shave off HP But enough to cause pain and pleasure. Blood beaded up from each cut but he cleaned it away with tissue. He didn’t want blue to kill him. Error came from cut after cut; nerves assaulted with painful pleasure that stung deliciously. After a few more cuts G chuckled deeply, "Now daddy has even more crazy toys, for you baby boy~" </p><p>Error watched him put the knife down after a few more cuts and watched him pull the new toys out, amazed.</p><p>They were really weird toys! “What are these?” He asked. He was curious on what daddy have gotten. "You will get nappies, vibrators, various knifes and handcuffs." Error was confused as he had never ever done age play before but accepted it. G put the nappy on Error and started the vibrator it had. Error arched and squealed. The vibrations hit every nerve making them sing.</p><p>G chuckled, "Still good baby? Remember your safe word?" He wanted to make sure he knew just in case it got too much. It was always the right thing to check if your partner was ok and ready to do whatever you were gonna do and that they could back out if needed.</p><p> He nodded. “Pickle.” He remembered the safe word. </p><p>G sighed in relief. Thank god. “Ok good lets get started baby boy~" Error was hand cuffed to the beds headboard and the vibrator kept going making him moan and writhe as G picked up the knife. G lightly cut parts of Error lightly again, smirking at the blood that beaded up but also at the moans.</p><p>Error moaned as the sharp pain fizzled quickly fizzled into pleasure as the vibrator kept going. His body was writing and arching, gasps and moans leaving his pretty little mouth. Error mewled and moaned loudly trying to seem more appealing and fuckable to G. "daddy~!! Aah~!! Daddy~!!" He cried out. He wanted Daddy to fuck his little pussy so hard!</p><p> </p><p>G chuckled, "Do you need my big cock in your tiny pussy?" He was amused by how desperate the other was. Error nodded and began to tear up. “Daddy~! Fuck me!” He cried out and arching as the vibrating assault continued. <br/>Not being able tot take the arousing sight anymore G took off the toy and pushed his cock into Error. Error screamed in relief and came hard just from being pushed in. He felt so full! He loved feeling this full, he didn’t want to be empty ever again!</p><p>Error cried out in bliss, face one of estacy. G fucked him hard and rough moaning and growling. Downstairs, Don G was flushed as he read the newspaper. He didn’t know his brother had brought a bedmate home, thank god Kitty cat wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>G’s claws cut and grazed any skin and bone he could get and his cock pistoned into wet fluttering walls with reckless abandon. Error was a writhing mess under him, "Daddy~ daddy~!!" He was in absolute ecstasy. He came again and again as his gspot was a bourses, soaking where they were conjoined and the sheets below with translucent yellow which smelled so delicious to the other.</p><p>With a roar G released a final huge load into Error. Error came a final time and laid there all dopey and unresponsive bar the odd moan and whimper here and there, belly swollen again with cum. G pulled out, "Now I'll take care of you for a bit baby boy." He pulled out and smiled at how out of it Error seemed. </p><p>Error whined softly, curling into his side. G grabbed a water bottle and snacks he kept as well as some items to clean Error up a bit. He cleaned all the blood from all the cuts and out healing gel on them, smiling as they closed and left no scars. “Here baby boy, drink slowly.” Error drunk the water slowly and ate the food before falling asleep for a nap. He was tired. </p><p>G kept him warm and cuddled, making sure he was ok. He'd make sure he was ok till he could go back. Plus he enjoyed aftercare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ink x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes feeding can be fun~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: ink x Error<br/>Kinks: master/Thrall play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error awoke 3 hours later on the dot all refreshed and ready for another round with someone else. He giggled, he loved serving his masters friends. He was never empty and always felt so good! He felt very rested but it was time for the next master. G smiled as he came in from a shower. "You're back, how are you feeling?" Error smiled and nodded. "Yep!" "How are you feeling Error?" </p><p>He wanted to make sure he was ok before sending him back so Blue didn’t kick his ass. "very good! Thanks master!" He said happily. G smiled softly, "Let's get you back to Blue." He got the other In a sports bra and some short shorts so he was covered but also not too covered that he was boiling. </p><p>Error yawned and tried to be carried. G picked him up and carried him through the portal to the next one. Blue looked up, "How is he?" He had been so worried about his friend he was glad he was back but still wanted to make sure he was ok. “Tired but otherwise ok. He’s eaten, had drinks and has slept.” G said putting the other on the sofa. Blue smiled in relief. </p><p>Error fell asleep again, needing a few hours of sleep. Blue nodded, "I don't think he deserves to be overworked." He earned it. They left him alone to sleep, quietly leaving the room so that he didn’t get woken up. He slept for a solid 6 hours and woke up feeling very refreshed, Pussy wet and ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered softly eyelights blown out. He was so warm and felt so empty. That’s when someone came in, his new master. It was Ink, Error made a surprised noise, "New master?" His enemy wanted to be his master? Ink smirked which showed some fangs. “Hiya doll~” he said and stroked his cheek. When he put that aphrodisiac in his drink he didn’t know it would work this well, now he had such juicy treat to enjoy~</p><p>Error leaned into it needily, whimpering. Please, master was the only thing that could drive the heat and Emory feeling away. "what do you need~? Can you tell master what you need~?" Ink purred. <br/>"Need master?' He felt unsure, Ink hadn't indicated what he wanted. "well what I need from you is this~" he bit down into Errors neck and drank his blood which was so rich and sweet. Errors voice opened as the pain turned into pleasure as Ink fed from him. </p><p>Error squeaked and started moaning loudly. Oh fuck, this felt so good and went straight to his cunt that pulsed and clenched; wanting stimulation. Ink continued eating replenishing his soul and emotions. His “paint” vials were actually soul blood from monsters to have on the go as he was actually a vampire. He ate till his fill, Errors blood and emotions filling him and his magic up. They tasted so sweet!</p><p>God he needed his, grinding into the other wet shorts which were soaked with slick. Ink chuckled as he finished, "Did you like that Thrall?" He was so proud of his thrall and how well he handled his first feeding. </p><p>Error nodded. He did! "Is master a vampire?" He was very curious as he came away from orgasm which he was close to having but ink pulled away before he could. He never knew Ink even had fangs or sucked blood. Ink nodded and licked his teeth and lips clean. "I am a vampire~ such a smart Thrall~" Error moaned softly. Master praised him! He had been a good boy! He got more excited.</p><p>Ink smirked. “What do you want my Thrall~” "To please master!" “Get in the floor and suck my cock~” he trilled, showing his cock which was a myriad of colours and 6 inches long with girth. It looked so tasty to Error. Error knelt infront of Ink and sucked his cock eagerly. </p><p>It tasted so good! The cum tasted of fruit and he was so big, filling his mouth up! He loved it! He loved his mouth being full and pleasing his master! Ink watched amused, his sharp teeth showing. This felt amazing, making him groan and his head to fall back as a rainbow blush covered his Maximilla. Errors tongues were sucking and licking his cock so well, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.</p><p>"Such a good little thrall~" His thrall was much well behaved than everyone in the past had been. Such a good little boy~ Error moaned as he sucked. He wanted his masters yummy cum in his mouth and tummy, he wanted to be filled with cum! He needed it! His pussy was spasming like crazy and ached angrily, clit erect.</p><p>He wanted his pussy to be touched too! He sucked harder pushing his tongues all over. Ink came hard, filling his mouth up. “Swallow my Thrall~” Error swallowed obediently. Ink smirked and cupped his face. “Good Thrall~” Error panted and looked at him, getting more wet. "More master?" He pushed Error on his back and began sucking his clit. It seemed everyone was addicted to his slick and he was no exception.</p><p>Error moaned and whined loudly thrusting up. His tongue was so wet and s]tale ted, dipping between his lips and thrusting as teeth nibbled on his clit. Error moaned and cried desperately. This was too much! He came hard, translucent yellow staining his masters face. </p><p>Ink smirked licking some of it. “You taste delicious~” he crooned. He tasted like rich chocolate which Ink adored and craved. Error whined and squirmed. He wanted Master to fuck him hard as he ate from him! He wanted to please his master!</p><p> </p><p>He was about to beg when ink thrusted into him and hit him, eating his blood as he did so. The pain went straight to pleasure  causing Error arched up, mouth open in a silent scream. His senses went white as his body gave into the sensation. He came hard against the member, Ink smirking as his cock got soaked in cum. He was still tight even after being pounded into so many times!</p><p>Ink pounded into him destroying him, thrusting hard and deep into the others wall hitting his boost and getting lovely screams from the other. “Aha~! Master, more~! Don’t stop fucking my pussyfooted, so good master~! Master~!” Error screamed. He didn’t want Ink to stop! </p><p>Perfect little thrall under him. Not even past thralls came this hard or were this tight when he fucked them; Error was so cute and wet which he loved with his thralls. Error screamed and writhed, drowning. He was in such pleasure. He couldn’t stop cumming, cum squirting out and soaking him and his thighs. Ink loved the debauched state the other was in as he folded the other in half and pounded deeper. </p><p>He felt the coil in his tummy begin to get very tight which mean he was gonna cum and fill this little pussy and womb up~ Error screamed happily, tongues hanging out. Ink came into him filling him up making Error cum for the final time before he went limo, whimpering. </p><p>He ended up in a sub space of some sort; he felt really floaty and out of it. Like he was somewhere safe and couldn’t be touched. Ink smirked and gently pulled out and gave him a quick kiss. The first time a thrall hit subspace and he looked so cute painted with their cum. </p><p>“Good boy.” He said as the other  wriggled about and looked at Ink with wide but glazed eyes. Ink smiled softly. Ok, that’s a look he adored in Errors face not so much anger. Hopefully this would change Error for the better. </p><p>Ink picked him up to return him to Blue who took his friend and held him close. Error was leaking cum and sweaty meaning someone needed a bath and a nap. Blue smiled and took him. "Hey there Error." Error smiled and giggled touching his face, nice master is here! His friend! Blue nuzzled his friends hands going along with the behaviour so Error could relax. Ah, a little/submissive mindset.</p><p>Ink had already *dipped*. Leaving Blue to take care of a very vulnerable Error who happily giggling and smiling at everything around him. He gave Error a bath to clean all the blood off of him and the cum. He needed to be cleaned and probably would feel better after some sleep if he woke up clean. </p><p>Error loved it, leaning into Blue when given the chance. Blue was a nice master and friend! He was happy to be masters friend! Blue smiled and dried him off before putting him to bed for a few hours. Error yawned, eyes drooping. Error reached for him, "cuddle?" </p><p>Blue smiled and cuddled his friend. This was his friend; the secret cuddler. Error fell asleep all warm, happy and sated. Well, for a few hours anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Outer x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you don’t need a brutal fuck, all you need is some gentle loving~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Blackhole (Outer x Error)<br/>Kinks: Lingerie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he awoke Error hid his face and cried allowing himself to show emotions. He finally let his emotions out and sobbed hard. Blue frowned and hugged him. 'sweetie, what's wrong?" His heart was breaking at his friends sobs and wanted to know what was wrong. </p><p>"I-I just feel really bad Blue!" He sobbed, looking up with bright yellow tears flowed down his cheeks and soaking his friends top and the pillow. His frame racked with sobs, feeling down. "ok sweetie, can you tell me?" He asked him, stroking his cheek. "What's making you feel bad?" He went into mama bear mode. He wanted to help his friend feel better.</p><p>Error leaned into it, "I-I feel like I'm bad, that no one really wants me... for me... but just for sex." He didn’t like feeling like nothing like a sex doll even though the sex was good. "well I do sweetie." He said "you know that. I only had sex because your heat was demanding you get sated before you go sick." He nuzzled him. "Plus, I think Red might want more than just sex with you." </p><p>He knew that Red had known of Error for many years than the rest of them did as Error stole chocolate from Underfell. He knew that the other felt a little more than animosity to Error but something much sweeter; a crush. </p><p>Error nodded hiding against Blue, "I don't want more roughness, I'm tired... I want some loving" He felt horny yes, but part of him wanted gentle sex. He wanted his body cherished instead of being roughly pounded into 24/7 even if he liked it. </p><p>Blue held him protectively. "We're doing everything we can to break this heat so you don't have be fucked 24/7." He thought back about how this started and then eyes widened. The drink...it had been drugged and Ink had been giving them out! ‘That bastardised, he drugged Error with a fucking aphrodisiac! That bastard!’ He growled silently but didn’t show anger, wanting to make Error feel worse. </p><p>Error nodded, "ok..." He laid there just being cuddled for a bit, just letting his body heat up. He felt better after cuddles with Blue. He was more of an older brother that he never had or could remember having. Blue kept him close so he could calm down. He was given water and food. Error was cuddled up and being handled carefully, "I-I feel warm...' His body was burning and his body got sensitive.</p><p>Blue knew it was time to get it nipped in the bud because he would just keep getting warm till he got sick. “Ok Hun, I’m going to let you pick who you want for this ok? You’ve got Outer, Sci, Dream, Nightmare, Cross, Killer, Red, Sans and Papyrus. Anyone catch your eye?” He wanted Error to choose who he was with.</p><p>"Could... could I go with Outer please?" Blue smiled and said "of course." He got some white lingerie and stockings for him. "Here Hun. Wear this ok?" It was a beautiful lacy bra with see through white fabric with that hung off the bottom of it and covered his tummy and back. The panties were soft as were the stockings.</p><p>Error nodded shyly, "O-ok.."</p><p>He put it on and it accented his body perfectly. Error blushed bright yellow. He felt so...pretty. Plus it was comfortable, "I'm ready." Blue smiled and left the room. A few minutes later Outer came in and smiled softly. “Heya Hun.” He said and took Errors body in. The white clashed beautifully with his yellow and cyan ectobody and it was beautiful. Error was beautiful. </p><p>Error flushed looking down, "Hi..." He felt shy. Outer chuckled softly and cupped his face. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Error looked at him, "Thank you..' He was beautiful? Outer kissed him sweetly, rubbing his arms up and down. Error relaxed against the feeling, humming softly. The other gently began kissing his neck, not straight in biting or sucking but kissing. </p><p>Outer knew how Error felt because Blue told him so he wanna love him and his body. No one deserves to feel like a sex object no matter if they’re in a semi-Permanent heat. Error whined softly, his eyelights got fuzzy and neck showing more. He felt so warm but for once it wasn't just the burning heat. It was soft, it was...loving.</p><p> </p><p>Error held onto Outer gently. Outer kissed his neck and gently bit his clavicle, not enough to hurt though. Error moaned softly At the gentle bite and shuddered softly. It felt so good to not be fucked harshly for once but to be explored and loved gently. Error held onto him and relaxed. Outers hands caressed his stomach gently and his side's.</p><p>Error moaned and whimpered softly. Outer smiled as his hands gently grinned his breasts and massaged them, exploring them. They were very warm and soft; very heavy too because of their size. He smirked a bit at the erect nipples which he rubbed gently getting a gasp. </p><p>Error whimpered feeling like jelly in the others touch. They were so gentle but so pleasurable! His hands were warm and gentle, they squeezed and pinched his breasts gently and lovingly and he loved it. </p><p>He moaned and whimpered. He arched into his touch, loving the fact his chest s being stimulated. Outer chuckled gently. "Do you want to lay down Error?" He asked him. Error laid down, flushed and panting softly. <br/>Outer smiled and continued soft affection. He kissed down his stomach gently, hands rubbing his thighs gently which made them shudder gently under his touch. For soft touched they brought sparks of pleasure to the destroyer. He found it adorable and soft. </p><p>"There we go~" He could see the panties getting damp and the other looking happy. "You feel good Error?" He was super pleased that he still felt pleasure at his advances. He nodded, flushed. “Yeah~ I do~” </p><p>"Good."</p><p>Error moaned as the other took the panties off. It tickled his skin and made his over sensitive skin sing with bursts of euphoria, like fireworks. No one had ever been this gentle and loving before and he loved it. </p><p>Outer leaned down and kissed his clit gently before gently sucking it, stroking his inner thighs which were warm to the touch and glowed gently in the dim lighting of the room. Error moaned and squirmed At the kiss and sucking. He looked at Outer panting. Outer looked so serene to eat him out and love him, cheeks dusted a light navy blue. </p><p>Outer moaned at the taste. The others weren't wrong, he was delicious~ and he looked so beautiful in what he was wearing. No wonder people wanted this monster; he was delicious and beautiful like a forbidden fruit. He was the fruit from the forbidden tree.</p><p>But who didn’t like a bit of apple sauce~?</p><p>He didn't want to be rough on Error though, he looked like he needed loving. He needed to be worshipped and love, to be taken care of for once and shown how a,axing his body and he actually was. Error quivered and mewled, super happy at the loving touches. They were so good but so sweet!</p><p>He felt like he was drowning in happiness, love and euphoria, he didn’t want it to end. Outer hummed taking his time. His tongue lapped at the warm walls gently, making sure to thrust gently as to not cause pain and for error to enjoy the experience instead of going straight to orgasm. Error whined and mewled, "S-so good~"</p><p>Outer moaned, adding vibrations which made his spine tingle and for him to arch. He loved the taste, his own ectobody forming a lean body with his cock straining in his shoulders. He couldn’t wait to worship this body even more. Error covered his face. He was going to cum but the build up felt so amazing, it was slow and gentle unlike the previous times.</p><p> </p><p>He whined and came almost silently.</p><p> </p><p>Cum gushed out into Outers awaiting mouth who moaned and drunk it all, still thrusting his tongue to help the other through it. Error whined and mewled a lot less of the loud moaning. Outer pulled away and took off his own clothes gently. Error saw the cock and saw it was 5 inches but quite girthy.</p><p>He melted at the sight, legs opened more for the other to get better access. Error moaned softly. Outer grabbed some lube and lubed himself up before pushing in slowly, sinking inch in by inch. The walls fluttered and squeezed him as he sunk in, moaning softly as did Error. It felt so good! </p><p>Error moaned and mewled trying to hang onto Outer. He locked his legs round the others hips which brought him deep and filled him up. "Aah~ outer so good~!" He didn’t want this love to end! Outer hugged him as he fucked him, "There we go nice and slow." Error hid his face in Outers neck, mewling and whimpering as the slow but hard thrusts made him melt.</p><p>He loved it!</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tight~ and so beautiful~” outer groaned as he thrusted into him. “You’re so precious~!” He adored the destroyer, the one who came to his au, the one who star gazed, the one who played with frisk when he was busy, the one who protected his au. Error whined and mewled. He was going to cum if he kept the praises and thrusting up!</p><p>He was drowning deeper in love and esctacy! He was gonna cum!</p><p>“Aah~ gonna cum~! Outer~!” Error whined nuzzling Outer. The coil snapped and he came hard. He came with a whine, milking Outer for Everything he had. Outer pushed in cumming into Error. He moaned softly. This had felt better than his previous partners!</p><p>Error kissed him happily. His soul happily swelled with love for being treated so softly and lovingly which he wasn’t used to at all. Error preferred this to constant hate. Maybe....just maybe....they weren’t bad after all. Outer kissed back. The submissive monster below his was so sweet and beautiful, how could he hate him?</p><p>Error pulled away as he pulled out and snuggled into his chest, purring. He felt so loved and tired. "thank you Outer..." He said softly and fell asleep. Outer smiled and cuddled him, falling asleep himself feeling happy and sated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmare x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a familiar face drives all the monsters away~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Nightmare x Error<br/>Kinks: Tentacles, Hypnotism and Bondage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day arrived quickly and Error awoke feeling better after the gentle loving the night before and the full nights sleep. His body felt better after getting a full nights rest and not a few hour naps between each fuck session. He felt much better than he has in the last few weeks. He felt more relaxed and happy as he stretched in bed however the burning was still there. </p><p>He sighed and drunk some water from the water bottle left behind from him. How much longer did this have to happen for? How many more people will have to fuck him before he was wither mated or pregnant?</p><p>He wanted to ignore it and rest. For things to go back to semi-normal. But he knew he only had a few hours at most before he went back to being a mindless slut. He sat up and sighed, maybe he could watch multitube or something. He got his phone and turned it on, smiling slightly. Thank god his phone had been in his inventory. He turned on you tube and watched some Reddit videos for an hour as he ate some snacks and had some water. Only a few remained. Sans, Red, Killer, Papyrus, Cross, Nightmare and Dream</p><p>7 more to go.</p><p>Error was tired. He was worried everyone would leave him after this. He didn’t wanna be alone again! He didn’t want to be left alone to rot again! He felt tears fall As he began to sob, emotionally overloaded.</p><p>Outer heard the sobbing And sat up and frowned, hugging him. "Shh, it's ok." Error cried more. Outer would leave him as would everyone else! His friends, the others would avoid him again, he didn’t want that!</p><p>"what's wrong sweetie? Cans you tell me?" He may not be Errors mate but he still cared for him and he wanted to know what was wrong so he could make it all better. His soul broke into pieces at the answer.</p><p>"Don't wanna be alone again!"</p><p>"shhh, shh." He rocked the other and nuzzled him. "You won't be alone promise. If you ever need me, come to Outertale." He held him protectively to his chest. He could see how torn up the now ex-destroyer was. He had an abandonment phobia and didn’t wanna be alone but then again Outer could see why. Being alone for thousands upon thousands of years in the antivoid after your au is erased would leave you afraid to be alone. </p><p>Error sobbed hiding against him, "I don't like this..." He didn’t want to be in heat anymore! "I know." He said with a frown. He didn't like how broken the other sounded. "I promise this will end." Blue came in, bruised and he smiled. "Morning. Sorry for the bruises I had to kick inks ass-" <br/>Blues smile became very forced and through gritted teeth said "ink caused this. He didn't want you to destroy when everyone was in Underlust so he modified an aphrodisiac without having a clue what he was doing. Turns out that aphrodisiac will end when you mate with your mate and will end in pregnancy. Your mate is one of the seven downstairs so I kicked his ass so much he is currently in a hospital in critical care."</p><p>"O-oh.." Error started to get really upset and glitch. H-He did what?! He did this just so he would stop destroying the Aus because he had a control issue?! Why?! Outers mouth was open in shock. What?! He had what?! "Sci said he doesn't know how to cure the aphrodisiac but he can make something for you take that will bring the heat down for a few hours.' Outer was fucking furious!</p><p>How dare Ink do this!! </p><p>Error was sobbing. He didn't do anything to deserve this!! Why did ink do this?! Blue and outer hugged him, leaving him in a cocoon of protection and warmth. He just wanted to find his mate so this could end! As he sobbed he got warmer and warmer as his body got ready for the heat. He shook feeling lust over take him. He was ready for the new round of sex.</p><p>They frowned sadly. "Ok Hun, have anyone in mind to help you?" Luckily yes, Error did. "Can I go with Nightmare?" He wanted his friend to help him with this. Nightmare made him feel safe. They nodded and quickly got magic snacks and water so afterwards he had something to eat and drink. "There you go." Nightmare came in and sat on the bed. His poor boy. "you ok sweetpea?" </p><p> </p><p>He was so worried that his friend and one of his boys had been drugged and became something he clearly didn’t like. He was so angry; even his twin was! Error shook his head, "no I don't like it...'  Nightmare luckily helped him feel grounded. Nightmare kissed his forehead and said “I’m gonna hypnotise you for this so you’ll be relaxed and I’m gonna tie you up so you won’t fall if the bed ok? You remember your safe word right?” He asked. He wanted to make sure his boy was gonna be ok if he was gonna help his boy.</p><p>Error nodded, "Its pickle." Nightmare smiled in relief. "Good boy." He kissed error softly to help him calm down. He stroked his cheek as he kissed him. Error calmed down melting into the bed. Nightmare was safe.</p><p>Nightmare smiled and tied him up so he couldn’t move but it wasn’t too tight. He didn’t want Error to get hurt. Error looked at him. The leather cuffs kept his arms above his head and his legs open and spread but it wasn’t painful; it was comfy. "this ok? Not too tight?" </p><p>"Yeah its comfy."</p><p>Nightmare smiled in relief. He began a tape which played a swirling motion. “Focus in this swirl Error.” He wanted to make sure he was properly hypnotised. Error watched it intently. He trusted Nightmare. Nightmare smiled and stroked his skull gently. "Now focus on my voice. You're safe, I've got you and I'm going to help you break your heat today." </p><p>Error continued to focus. "you're really craving touch, you want someone to love and take care of you till orgasm." He pumped ideas into the others mind so he had an idea of what he wanted. Error squirmed and whined still not losing focus. “you want to be filled all over.” Nightmare shuddered in arousal but held it back.</p><p>Error came first.</p><p> Error moaned a bit more. His body was boiling by now. “And you want to be loved and cuddled afterwards." Error whined and nodded mumbling softly and squirming. He wanted stimulation! Soon he was fully hypnotized. He lay there drooling and very wet. His eyes were extremely blurry and he felt needy. His pussy was summoned but that was it; Nightmare missed seeing his beautiful body.</p><p>Nightmare smirked softly but lovingly and his tentacles began to play with the others bones to help his body form. Error moaned softly squirming. It felt so nice~! The inside of his ribcage was sensitive and virgin to touch so they scraped them deliciously. It sent a bolt of pleasure throughout his body. Error moaned softly squirming. It slowly formed his body. </p><p>Nightmares tentacles pulled away letting his body form. The same pretty thicc female ecto that everyone enjoyed and adored. Nightmare giggled. "I wonderz would you like to see my female or male ectobody~?" He asked as his tentacles fucked his tits. They were warm and soft, glowing gently. They were so sensitive and caused Error more pleasure. Error just moaned helpless but thinking about what a female body would feel like.</p><p> </p><p>"f-female~!" He moaned out as his chest bounced up and down from the thrusts. Nightmare giggled summoning his female ectobody. Error drooled. Nightmare was as thick as he was, maybe a little less and his ecto was a lovely cyan. It was gorgeous! He started moaning more. He wanted to touch him~ He wanted to feel that body against his, touch his breasts and pussy~</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p> "Aw, do you like the look of my body~?" He was flushed a bit and smiled softly; he was so flattered and happy the other liked his body. Error moaned. He adored his friends body he was fucking hot! Nightmare laid on top of him gently, letting error feel his body pressed against his. Both were warm and smooth; feeling amazing against the other. Error whined and squirmed trying to get friction.</p><p>Nightmare laughed softly, allowing a tentacle to dip down and thrust against his lips which were wet and contracting at the touch. Error moaned loudly, extremely responsive as Nightmare had hypnotized him to be. It felt so bloody good!</p><p> </p><p> Nightmare sucked and gentle nibbled his partners chest and moaned. So sweet~ Error moaned loudly. So good!! He felt so amazing! Nightmare looked at him and grinned. Error looked so gorgeous under him. He had such a lewd face and looked very happy~ "Good boy~" Error moaned and tried to hump the tentacle. He needed it! He needed stimulation, to be fucked hard!</p><p>Nightmare chuckled. How desperate his cute partner was~ Error whined and mewled. Nightmare kissed him hungrily. Error kissed back, submitting. He was a good omega for his masters! 'good boy.' he thought as their tongues battled for dominance where Nightmare won. Error loved submitting. The little omega squealed as a tentacle pushed into his cute pussy and ass. He couldn’t get enough of being filled. </p><p>Nightmare chuckled into the kiss. He moaned as his own tentacles push into him, the thrusts causing them to bounce up and down and breasts to run together which sent pleasure throughout  both of them and made them wetter; clenching on the tentacles thrusting in and out of them. </p><p>They loved it and humped eachother. They couldn’t get enough! Both moaned and arched as they fucked eachother. It felt so good ~! Beyond good~! Eventually it all got too much and they squirted in unison, covering the other in cum. They moaned. Error panted, coming out of the hypnosis. "Night?" He asked softly. "Yes Hun?" He pulled the tentacles out gently, using extra ones to clean them up. </p><p>"Tired now...' He yawned, he was tired. He wanted a nap. “Ok hun.” He undid the bonds and tucked him in. He made sure there were no marks and luckily there weren’t so he made sure was tucked in extra warm and snug. Error reached for him. He didn’t wanna sleep alone. nightmare snuggled beside him and held him close and protective. Error fell asleep feeling safe. He loved this feeling of being safe, he never wanted it to end. Nightmare smiled. He always cared for Error. He adored him. He was one of his boys and he’d do anything to help them, even with their heats. He fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dream x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of his mates has finally answered his call~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: insomnia ((Dream x Error))<br/>Kinks: breast and ass play, tentacles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both woke up around 1:30pm that afternoon, Error waking up first. Error whined. He didn’t wanna wake up! He wanted to keep dreaming about his pups! He had a dream where he was heavily pregnant, belly swollen with pups he could feel moving around. His mate -the face was blurry so he couldn’t make out who it was- kissed and nuzzled him, protectively rubbing his belly. </p><p>He teared up when he realised it was all a dream. After He realised it had been a dream Error really got upset. He started crying, hiding his face in his hands as big yellow tears soaked his hands and face. His body ached sadly and felt very empty, his chest ached as well as it had no purpose. It wasn’t fair! Dream came in with extra food and drinks when he saw Error crying and frowned. He hugged him and held him close. </p><p>Error hid his face in Dreams shoulder, just wanting someone to hug. “Did you have a bad dream Error?” He asked as Nightmare sat up sleepily and hugged them both. Error nodded. “Tell us about is sweet pea.” Nightmare yawned and he sleepily nuzzled one of his boys. He hated Error crying. "Had pups...' The twins looked at each other with an ‘Ah, makes sense’ look. Omegas who were close to the the window of time to get impregnated would dream of pups that was so real and vivid that when they woke up, they’d be very upset to see it was a dream.</p><p>Error whimpered softly. He really hated the empty belly, almost painfully so. He shook. Dream rubbed his belly to make it easier, to help calm him down. Error melted into it purring. The twins sighed in relief. “There we go, focus on my hand.” Error really liked the belly rub. Soon he’d have pups in there and he’d get a load of them! </p><p>Error purred softly. “This happened in your dream didn’t it? No wonder you’ve calmed down.” Nightmare said as he got up and went to have a shower leaving Dream alone to keep Error calm. Error just kept purring and nuzzling Dream. Dream blushed lightly. He was clearly in Omega mode and wanted anything to keep the belly rubs going. It was adorable to him. He smiled softly. “You’re all omega now.” He said</p><p>Error made a noise and looked at him. He liked the smell of this alpha. He smelled like chamomile, buttercups and sea salt. He chirped and hid his face back in Dreams shoulder. Dream giggled as he was ticklish there. “Someone is really happy now.” He said. Error just made another noise and stayed there. If this alpha didn’t pup him, that was fine. He was still very nice and he’d like to be friends with him!</p><p>Plus he could always have multiple alphas! Dream nuzzled him and purred back. Error just relaxed even more tilting his neck to be visible to Dream. Dream hurried his face into it and smelt the others scent. Error made a small happy whine. This alpha was smelling him to see if he was good to be a mate or not!</p><p> The scent of chocolate, seas breeze and rain was amazing to him, intoxicating even. Error tried to cling to the nice Alpha. He didn’t wanna let go! How about sans? Dream felt his alpha side take over and gave a pleased growl. Such a good omega~ Error shivered looking at Dream, "Alpha?" </p><p>“Such a good omega~ my good omega~” his hands travelled down and began to rub the omegas clit in circles. “You smell so amazing and look amazing too~” Error moaned softly letting Dream do as he pleased, a real Alpha actually going to make him feel nice! Dream couldn’t take it, rubbing his clit gently. “I can’t wait to fill you with young~ but you really want that don’t you~?” He purred deeply ages he felt the pussy beneath his fingers contract and for slick to start dripping down his thighs into the bedding. </p><p> </p><p>Error nodded arching up and presenting his body. He wanted his alpha to claim him now!<br/>Dream smirked and used a gold tentacle to close the door. The tentacles kneaded his omegas breasts and roughly rugged and pinched the nipples for pain and pleasure which Error loved so much as he bit down on his neck and marked him as his mate. The magic that flooded his mouth tasted so good and he drank some of it before he pushed some of his magic into the bite so monsters knew that Error was his mate!</p><p>HIS!!</p><p>Error moaned out loudly as he was bitten, eyes blown wide and hazy. He came harder that ever when dream pushed his magic into the mark, cum squirting out till there was a huge wet puddle on the sheets which made Dream chuckle. Good boy~ </p><p>Error looked at him needily, "I'm omega for big alpha now?" Was he really this alphas mate? Dream nodded, tentacles still playing with his mates breasts and fucking them whilst his other ones played with his plush ass. "Yes, you're my omega now~." His soul was happy, finally. Since this whole fiasco started his soul felt so empty now he knew why.</p><p>This lovely morsel was his! Error was moaning loudly trying to make himself seem super easy for his alpha. Dream gripped his plush ass and groped it as he thrusted into his mates pussy with a roar. Fuck that felt so fucking good! Omega and Alpha mating was just plain hard sex to form the bond and to get pups. However if an Omega had multiple alphas the cum from one would be stored in their own till their other mates bred them.</p><p>The wet quivering walls sucked him in deep, even his huge knot and squeezed him in all the right places which sent wave after wave of euphoria throughout his body and mind. Error screamed out trying to grab onto Dream. Everything was being stretched out and hit perfectly! This was what he had been craving for so long! His body was even more sensitive to sex because of the urge to be filled with his mate and used till exhaustion but also because of the tentacle in his ass. His nerves were screaming and everything else bar Dream and the pleasure he brought was gone. </p><p>He clung to alpha and kissed him.</p><p>Dream kissed back, dominating his mouth and their tongues danced happily. He began a brutal pace as he thrusted in  and out, his hands groping his mates ass as the tentacles fucked him and the other tentacles fucked and played with his tits. God his mate was so fucking gorgeous! He was gonna worship his mates body till he couldn’t take it anymore!</p><p>Error was so loud and vocal.</p><p>“Ahh~ AHH~! Hah! That’s it, fuck everything about me master~! Alpha, it feels so fucking good, keep going! Keep fucking my slutty pussy till I can’t walk I do care just don’t stop! So fucking good! AAAH~!” He screamed as he was fucked through his 3rd orgasm, walls clenching hard on the others cock. </p><p> </p><p>He screamed and moaned loudly, so much so everyone downstairs looked up at the ceiling. “I take it Dream is his mate then.” Red said sourly. He wanted to be Errors and Dreams mate too! He wanted to be the one to help Dream breed him! He drunk his coffee feeling upset and hollow but also painfully aroused. Sans felt the same.</p><p>"Damn..."</p><p>Killer smirked at their sour looks, jacking himself off to the screams. It sounded so good, god he wish he could watch. He groaned as he continued to fuck his hand, light pink pre making his hand well lubricated as he fanaticised about them. </p><p>Error was just perfect in Dreams opinion. He took him perfectly, he had such a cute pussy with a sexy chest and ass to booth and he sung so amazingly. Dream continued pushing magic into him with mark bites. He wanted everyone to know he was his! Soon he had multiple of them, all beautiful against his skin and bones. Dream could feel it, he was so close to orgasm.<br/>Error whined and begged. He wanted his mates cum so bad! "want me to cum~ want me to cum in your slutty cunt~?" He asked as Error came again. He wanted to hear it from his mates own mouth. Error nodded, "Please alpha!!" Dream gave a deep roar and slammed past his mates cervix and came hard, filling him with his hot sticky seed.</p><p> </p><p>Error cried out and screamed. His body accepted his mates seed happily as he fainted from such a powerful orgasm. Dream frowned and cuddled him. His body had been craving it for so long that once he got what he needed, his body overloaded. And by his scent he still had more mates even though it died down. His mate was too precious to deserve this. </p><p>Dream continued the belly rubs. His belly was slightly swollen with the amount of seed his body had locked in his womb after dream pulled out. Error purred in his sleep, smiling softly. Dream couldn’t help but imagine Error with pups and what type of mother he’d be. His mate would be a good mama.</p><p>Probably a soft but grumpy one. He’d also be overprotective of his mates and pups. Adorable. He fell asleep, hand on his mates stomach. He had an amazing dream. A large family. Six little ones, the oldest of the three helping the younger three as Error dressed their youngest infant up, Oh of his mates was cooking and the other was setting up the table but their faces were blurred as was the kids which did frustrate him a little. He really wanted to see his mates faces and their beautiful children’s faces. </p><p>He wished he could remember. However the dream was perfect other than that and who was he to argue with?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cross x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people need more princes, not just one~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: GlitchedOverride. ((Cross X Error))<br/>((That’s my ship name for them))<br/>Kinks: Dom/Sub.</p><p>Additional things: littles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rested for a long while to cement their partnership. Error awoke at 8am and stretched. He felt amazing! He felt so rested and he felt super happy; he had a mate! After his thousands upon thousands of years of being alone he had a mate! </p><p>He looked around. He saw he was in his room in the multiverse mansion and dream was curled up beside him. He blinked remembering and he went bright yellow. His mate had fucked and marked him. The slight swell in tummy showed that, the golden opalescent seed that was shining through his skin showing his womb had kept his mates essence inside him.</p><p>"holy shit...' This meant he had more than 1 mate. He had multiple! He flushed amazed. He never ever had to be alone again! He hummed softly and nuzzled Dream while making animal noises. He adored his alpha. Dream awoke and nuzzled back, purring deeply. His omega. Error looked at him sweetly and made a noise. His mate was awake. </p><p> </p><p>"sleep well babe?" He asked pecking him sweetly. "Mhmm feel safe and protected." He answered making the alpha chuckle. “That’s good. That’s what I want.” He was so glad that his mate felt that way. Error nuzzled him. Dream nuzzled back. His sweet omega, his cutie. "let's have some breakfast. You need a proper breakfast." He was starving and it was time for Error to have a proper breakfast other than magic infused multigrain bars.</p><p>"Ok." Error said and got out the bed showing his body. He then realised something and blushed. He had no clothes at all. Error then blushed harder. “I have no clothes.” </p><p>“I have a robe let me grab it." He got a light pale yellow bath robe for him to wear. “Here babe.” He didn’t want his mate getting cold. Error smiled in thanks and put it on. He felt so pretty in it as it was soft and feminine, hugging his body in a good way. “I love it.” He giggled and kissed his mate. He felt so pretty like he did in the lingerie he wore when outer had sex with him. Dream chuckled and kissed back, loving his lips against his mate.</p><p>"Ok princess let's get you some breakfast." They walked downstairs where the dark sanses hugged Error. "You're back!!" They said happily. Their friend was back! They were so worried that Error would never be back to normal! Error was already a flushed mess from Dreams new nickname and it got worse. He hugged them back and smiled. His friends were so sweet. Even the ones who helped him through his heat to try and help him feel better. </p><p>"yeah, I'm ok for now. I still have two mates to find. And there 6 of you left." He said with a bright yellow face. His body ached but didn’t burn, his magic low from not eating properly. ‘Note to self, eat real meals between breaks before naps.’ He thought. Dream hummed, "Princess here needs a proper breakfast~" </p><p>The group squeaked at the alphas remarks and let Error go. "Sorry." They said. They didn’t want the Alpha to get angry, even the alphas Cross and Dust didn’t want to piss the fellow alpha off in case a fight broke out. Error was very flushed, "Dreeeaam..." Dream chuckled as Nightmare wheezed with laughter. His mate and boys were hilarious! they were easy to wind up, scare and fluster.</p><p>"No you both hush!" Error pouted. Meanies.</p><p>Nightmare roared with laughed. “Oh my god, you guys so precious!” He laughed “you’re all so cute too! Dream you’re such a tease!” His sides ached and Dream giggled at his twins laughter. It was good to see him laugh. Error whined super embarrassed while Cross smacked Nightmares ass lightly, "Behave." Nightmare squeaked as his own alpha smacked his ass and blushed. “Alpha, no fair!” He may be the god of negativity and covered in corruption but he was still an omega even if he was the boss of his boys. </p><p> </p><p>Error giggled softly. Cross smirked, "Really misbehaving baby boy?" He liked it when his mate misbehaved. The punishment was always so euphoric~ Nightmare whined, cheeks going a darker cyan. "Shhh!" He crossed his arms over his PJ top covered breasts. Daddy was being a meanie! Cross smirked. "Awww~" His little omega was so cute!</p><p>"No! 'Awes' shhhhh!" Nightmare stomped his foot, pouting. Daddy was being an extra meanie today! Dream snickered at the bratty omega that was his twin and how Cross reacted. His brother had always been a brat. "Is someone feeling like a baby bones~?" Cross asked him. Had his precious mate slipped or was he just being a bad baby to get his cock~?</p><p>He shook his head. "and I wanted to play with my omega today~" he crooned. He turned to Dream who caught on. Error blushed as he ate his fruit salad that Nightmare made him. Oh, he knew where this was going. He hid his face embarrassed. They were gonna fuck him Infront of Nightmare whilst he was held back. He finished the salad and the milk quickly. He didn’t want his magic low. </p><p>He was super embarrassed at that though and aroused. Dream smirked and chuckled. “Well if my brother has become a baby bones and you need an omega to play with, I’m sure Error would love to help you out wouldn’t you babe~?” He knew his darling mate couldn’t say no, he was a cock slut after all~</p><p> </p><p>Error nodded starting to squirm. He would help out! They helped him so he’d help them. Nightmares eyes widened. What?! Daddy wasn’t gonna fuck him?! "Alpha please don't! I'mma good boy!" </p><p>"No you weren't~ you were a bad boy and today your punishment is to watch with no cumming~ understand?" His word was law to the omega. This meant whatever the other said Nightmare and his body automatically would do till told otherwise. Nightmare whined but nodded. He ad been a bad boy but he’d listen to daddy. </p><p>Dust, Killer and Horror grabbed their breakfasts and left. Dream summoned his gold tentacles and sat his twin in his lap, keeping him in place as they moved to the front room. His brother was so cute! "Uhhh Dream?" He was confused on why he had been restrained and Dream could make tentacles too?! He didn’t know that. "yes~?"<br/>"Why are you restraining me?" Cross chuckled. "Because I asked him to~" Cross said. When the two shared a look, they knew exactly what the other Alpha wanted. "No! M notta baby bones!" He wasn’t a baby! Cross frowned. "Omega, enough." He said sternly. He wasn’t not happy with his brats behaviour. </p><p>Nightmare struggled out not his usual omega self. Cross frowned and groped Error which got a moan and snapped the other omega into staring at them. If he wanted to be a brat, then he’d show him how nasty of a punishment he could get and that was watching his mate have sex with another omega. </p><p>Nightmare was breathing faster. Did his alpha not want him anymore?! He could change and be a good omega, he promised! Just don’t leave him, he didn’t wanna be alone! Error whined and held the other omegas face; omega mode hitting hard. “Breathe slowly. It’s ok.” Even cross and Dream were highly confused. Dream let him go and Cross held his hands. What was going in? Usually Nightmare was ok with this punishment.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare tried to nuzzle him, unable to use words. Cross was concerned. They had done this type of punishment before and nightmare loved it so something was wrong. “Baby, talk to me, what’s going on? You haven’t been acting right for the last month.” He was getting worried. Error nuzzled back, trying to help him relax. </p><p>Nightmare shook his head. No,no, no! Cross cupped his face gently. “Omega please tell me what’s going on or I’ll have to use hypnosis to do it and I don’t wanna do that.” Error nodded. “Tell your omega.” The three were very worried. This wasn’t the nightmare they knew and the nightmare that helped Error the day before.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't wanna.... it nothin portan..." the little didn’t want to tell the, he was slipping. Error realised and quickly rushed off. He knew of littles and knew how to care for them. Cross took the other into his lap as Error made a bottle and gave it to Cross. “Here try this. He might try to fight you at first but trust me, he won’t be able to fight it for long.” Nightmare actively glared at Error than Cross moving to escape. He wasn’t gonna slip here!</p><p>Cross held him firmly but not enough to help. The milk smelt amazing and for the half slipping little, he couldn’t hide it anymore. He reached for it, "Gimme!" He was hungry! Cross sighed in relief. His mate was just a little and wanted something to eat and a cuddle. Dream chuckled. ‘Finally.’ He wondered how long nightmare was gonna hide that from his mate. </p><p>Cross allowed Nightmare to drink it who calmed down. Nightmare happily ate, his emotions going back to happy. He loved his bottles even though he wouldn’t tell everyone that. Error smiled softly and pet his skull. “That’s the happy Night I remember.” Nightmare gurgled as he ate eyes closing. He was happy now that daddy was cuddling him and feeding him. </p><p>Dream said “it’s clear the little one needs to go down for a nap. I don’t think he’s gonna be good for what you wanna do.” He giggled as the small little burped as he finished his bottle. It was clear he wasn’t able to participate and they weren’t gonna force a baby to do something. Cross nodded, "I would never force him into this. I'm surprised he didn't call the safe word." Looks like he got too overwhelmed and forgot the safe word.</p><p>His baby wasn’t in the mood and that was ok. It was ok for his mate to not be in the mood, they could do this another day. Nightmare came first. Error held the small pup as Cross quickly got nightmares bear from their room to snuggle. Error crooned happily as holding the pup, protective. This pup was his friend as was his alpha and his mate. Cross was a good alpha to the pup. </p><p>Error kissed his nose and giggled. Dreams heart melted as the drowsy little giggled at the kiss and the affection his mate gave his brother. Error was perfect in every way. "Yeah you're sleepy how about we get you nice and comfy." Error smiled as Cross gave the yellow bear to Nightmare who tiredly cuddled it. Error lay Nightmare down on the couch. They tucked him in a thick blanket and let him go to sleep. Dream would watch him. <br/>Cross grinned and led Error back to his room. He didn’t want to awake his baby boy up with Errors moans and Error didn’t want to wake the pup up. "Nightmare is so cute!" Error said as they entered Cross's room. "Yes he is." His mate was the most adorable and loving thing he had ever laid eyes on.</p><p>Error went back to omega mode as his body heated up. "How may I help alpha~?" He wanted to continue their game~ Cross chuckled, "Strip and lay on my bed." so eager was the omega to do the alphas wish. Error nodded and stripped out the pale yellow robe, hanging it up. He got on the bed and laid on his back against the soft sheets.</p><p>Cross hummed, "Start fingering yourself." He wanted to see the omega fall apart by his own hand~ To see his hole quiver around his own fingers as he gave himself pleasure. Like his own omega, he was obedient and began fingering himself, moaning. Good boy~ Error moaned as he fingered his hole hard and fast, feeling his own wet walls clutch and clench on his fingers as click spewed out and soaked his thighs and fingers. Cross watched before deciding, "Stop."</p><p>Error stopped and removed his fingers were sticky with his slick. Cross came over and took his hand putting it in his mouth. The wet tongue danced around the bones appendages and sucked them clean before he pulled them out.  "Tastes sweet." Nightmare and Error almost tasted the same if he said so himself. He grinned, "Do you feel ready to be filled?"</p><p>He wanted to feel the pussy everyone had felt around them, squeezing them so hard it milked them dry. Error opened his legs immediately to show his cute puffy pussy which had been used a lot in the last few days but was still begging for more. “Yes, fuck my slutty pussy~” he moaned.</p><p>He was addicted to the feeling of being fucked. </p><p>Cross pushed in slowly to tease. He liked teasing him especially as he sunk slowly into a quivering wet heat. Error moaned at the tease. He loved it when he was teased. "Don't cum." He didn’t want him to cum just yet as that would spoil the fun. </p><p> </p><p>Errors body took the alphas command seriously and didn't cum. Cross was impressed. Both omegas were good with commands it seemed. Good boy~ Cross started to fuck him brutally, hitting so deep that hit both the others cervix and gspot leaving the other a drooling and moaning mess.</p><p>Error moaned, playing with his breasts as he was plowed into by his friend. This was euphoric! He clamped on the other hard and arched. Yes, yes, yes!!! Cross moaned, "Cum when I do!" He wanted the other to cum when he did. He pounded into him hard as he heard error scream his lovely melody of moans and his name. Yeah, that’s it~!!</p><p>Cross came into him and that triggered Error cum hard, squirting. Oh fuck yes! "Good boy." The other panted. Error panted. Oh that felt amazing! Cross pulled out and hugged him. His friend has done so much and he was glad he could be a step closer to this never ending heat to stop. </p><p>Error snuggled into the hug. His friends were too amazing for this world sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Killer x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tag you’re it, tag tag you’re it~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Killer x Error<br/>Kinks: primal play, Spanking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You did good Error." He said stroking his friends skull. Everything felt so peaceful. Error smiled. "thanks. And thank you for helping me, all of you." He was eternally grateful that his friends would do such a thing for him. "Of course Error." They’d helps their friend. He helped them so much in the past it was only fair to return the favour. </p><p>Error than thought of something. "I wonder what killer is gonna do to me." He was curious what Killer would do when it was his turn. "Something with knives maybe?" Cross joked as Killer was very skilled with his knives and could carve wood very well. Error laughed. "Im not being his personal pin cushion." He joked back, the air fun and light. <br/>"So that's no then."<br/>He nodded. "Plus I've already been with knives " And he loved the feel of the blade cutting his skin to give him intense pleasure and orgasms. Damn his masochistic side! Pfft "Ok thats fine." Cross said having a drink of water. Error smirked. "Speaking of Killer I bet he's gonna use his BDSM kinks." They knew he was heavily into BDSM as was most of the group.</p><p> "What kind are we talking?"</p><p>Error drunk some water too. "Well probably to do with pain so either knives, biting, scratching, spanking ect  but for the other? Not sure." Cross smiled, "Do you need to rest?" He wanted to make sure he was well rested before he did anything else. He shook his head. "No actually. I don't need to constantly sleep after them anymore but thanks for asking Cross." He put the robe back on and tied it around his waist so it wouldn’t come off. They heard wailing and Error rushed downstairs and picked Nightmare up, bouncing the very sad little. "Shh, shhh." He said. Dream was worried.</p><p>The poor pup was clearly very upset. Error kissed his face, "What's wrong little moon?" Seeing the pup so upset broke his heart. Little moon curled up close and slowly calmed down as he realised he was with something warm. Dream chuckled. “I think he sees you as his mama.”</p><p>"Ahhh..." He said; that made a lot of sense. The small pup happily held onto Error and then babbled happily as Cross came in. Daddy and mommy were here! He giggled happily. Error smiled. "So you just wanted all three of us huh?" His pup was so adorable. Nightmare babbled. He felt better knowing he wasn’t alone.</p><p> He clung to Error liking how warm and soft he felt. He felt so safe with the three of them.  Error giggled and nuzzled him; his pup was so cute. "Ok little moon." He sat down and cuddled him whilst Cross looked at the time 12:30pm. It was time for lunch. He turned to his friend and omegas twin. "what do you guys want for lunch?"</p><p>"Maybe we can get burgers from a grillbys?" It had been many years since had last had one and he was very hungry. Cross chuckled and nodded. "I will get them. I will get them back." He teleported leaving them alone. Little moon whined when daddy couldn’t be seen but Error in return rocking him gently which calmed him down. </p><p>Luckily Dream was keeping the pup entertained. Nightmare squirmed and cooed happily playing with bear Dream played with him with the bear. His brother was the best! It was extremely endearing. "such a cutie." Dream said kissing his brother's forehead. His missed seeing his brother this happy and carefree. Both were happy to look after the pup. They’d both be good parents.</p><p>Errors stomach growled making Error laugh. Error wanted food before the next round of fucking! He didn’t wanna be too hungry during it otherwise he’d ruin the mood. They heard a blip and looked up. Cross came back with food and gave it to them. “Here you guys go.” Error smiled and took the food. </p><p>He gave the food to Dream and the rest he ate happily as Cross took Nightmare from him so they could eat. Nightmare stared happily up at his daddy as he ate his bottle which Cross; heart melted at. Such a precious pup. </p><p>Killer grinned slyly. Finally, it was his turn to fuck Error. God he had been waiting for this. The pup noticed him causing Nightmare to babble to him. Killy! He smiled at Nightmare, "Yeah bud?" Nightmare was his best friend and both big and little night are adored him. </p><p>He hugged his friend who giggled, making Killer hug him back. Error smiled. "You ok Killer?" It was good to see he was ok. "Yeah I'm good I'm your next fuck buddy." Error blushed at how blunt his friend was. "Well that was blunt." Killer was always very blunt with something’s.</p><p>This was no exception. </p><p> "Well I am that." Killer giggled with a smile. Error smirked. "Well you better give me a fun time~" If the rest of his friends could make him drown in pleasure, he didn’t doubt Killer would but teasing was fun to do. "Can do glitch~" He had been so pent up from listening and watching everyone else he was so happy he could finally do his turn. </p><p>As Error got up Dream smiled and gave Errors plush ass a slap. "Go have fun hun~" Error giggled, "Yeah yea.." he would. He followed Killer outside to the woods where it wasn’t cold due to his heat and he was able to handle the cold. Killer was excited! He could finally fuck his prey~ The prey he had been fanaticising about for the last few days. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up in a secluded clearing and Error looked at him. What was he going to do to him? "So what are we gonna do today?" He asked. He had no clue what Killer wanted. "Bdsm stuff, pred pray." Killer explained. He knew Error didn’t know everything about BDSM so it was best to explain. "ok can you break down that for me." He didn't understand the prey stuff fully. "Well I'm going to chase you down then catch you, spank you and fuck you.“</p><p>Error blushed heavily. That was arousing as hell. "Ok, is there any no no's about this I should know of so I don't give you a heart attack?" He didn’t want killer freaking out if he couldn’t be found or something happened. </p><p>"No using magic." He couldn’t go into portals or open them 24/7 like Error could. He wanted to make this fair. "ok then." He said and then bolted. Error didn't look like he, he was fucking fast and an exceptional runner. He was very healthy and fit for a skeleton. If anyone saw his male body they’d die. </p><p>His soul pumped with adrenaline and fear as well as arousal as he ran from him. Slick dribbled down his thighs, leaving drops in the snow as did his foot prints. He bolted to find a high hiding place. He managed to get into a tree that was hidden and kept him from being seen. Phew, he’d be safe here...hopefully.</p><p>He stayed quiet.</p><p>Killer looked around, following the snow tracks and the droplets of translucent slick on the floor. He grinned, keeping quiet. He didn’t want the other to know he was close. He started tracking. He followed the tracks and smelled the others scent of arousal. His prey was very nearby~</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>He followed the scent as it for stronger. He drooled as his magic formed his male body from the bottom of his ribs to his knee; cock now very painfully aching and erect. His body was starving for the other~</p><p>He grinned looking up a tree. The scent was now driving him crazy and he could see the slick dripping from the source of his arousal; coating the ground and branches with translucent drips. He couldn’t see Error but he could smell him. </p><p>He grinned jumping into the tree. Error squeaked. He was trapped, the predator had found him! "Found you~" He purred darkly with lust. Error whimpered. He was stuck! He couldn’t move! Killer chuckled and grabbed Error. He let out a shriek and Killer nodded his head in approval. Error was good at getting into mindsets. Such good prey~ </p><p>Killer teleported back to the room.</p><p>Error whimpered and whine, tried to get away from the predator; anxiety and arousal strong. He was so good at getting into the prey mindset. Killer pulled him over his lap. Error squirmed and tried to get away, pussy soaked as were his thighs. Killer laughed and rubbed his ass. It was warm, soft and perfect; perfect to bruise and use. “Are you scared by me~? And also aroused~? Such good prey~” </p><p>Error whined. Why was this predator teasing him?! Killer smacked his ass. The smack was loud and immediately darkened the ecto skin below it. Error gave a lovely moan as it hurt and then became pleasure. Such a dirty masochist~ Killer chuckled, "Good boy~ remember the safe word?" </p><p>“P-pickle~” he panted.</p><p>Killer smiled, "Good." Error felt smack after smack hit his ass. It felt so fucking good to be in pain and pleasure; his head swimming. He moaned loudly. He came with a silent scream, soaking his friends lap. Oh yes, that was it baby~! Keep making his slutty pussy cum~!!</p><p>Killer chuckled. Error moaned. More! More, more, more!! "You like that?" He nodded. "Yes~!!" He loved it, craved it! Don’t stop! He started teasing Errors ass and pussy. He knew the other liked both holes used. Error groaned happily as a finger slipped in both his twitching holes. "Yeah you wanted that?"He nodded, drooling. More!! Killer thrusted slowly. "yes~!!" He moaned. </p><p>"Good boy~" The other thrusted back to the others thrusting fingers, fucking himself. So good!!! Killer added two more fingers which the greedy holes took. They clamped on them, super tightly and Error was super vocal. “Yes, fuck both my holes~! Make me cum again and again~!” </p><p>Killer grinned. Error was gonna cum, he felt it! He was almost there, just a bit more. Error was gonna cum, he felt it! He was almost there, just a bit more. Oh god, he was there, he was gonna—he was gonna—!! Killer stopped before he could. Error whined. "Wanna cum~!" He was just about to cum!! </p><p>"How about you cum on my dick?" He nodded. He wanted to cum on his dick. He wanted to cum with something in him and milk the other dry. Killed moved him and dropped him on his dick. Error gave a silent scream. Fuck yeah~!! The burn felt amazing and he almost squirted from that alone. Killer watched. Error rode his cock hard, squeezing him in all the right places; keeping him in a wet tight channel of heat. </p><p>Killer groaned and groped Errors ass. This felt fucking euphoric! Well worth the wait. Error moaned at the grope and continued to ride the other hard Even as his soul pounded and his thighs ached; he was addicted to this, the others cock hitting his gspot over and over.</p><p>Killer groaned and thrusted to meet his hips. Error threw his head back. "Yes, that's it~ fuck my cunt raw!!" Killer groaned doing just that. He pounded as hard as he could, the sexual frustration that built up over the last couple days finally being released. He pounded the others pleasure button, causing Error to scream and moan like the whore he was. </p><p>He came hard into Error. Error came and his eyes rolled back. Killer groaned, "Good boy~" He came so much that the cum oozed out even though they were still conjoined. Killer loved it~ Error chuckled tiredly. “That pent up huh?” he didn’t know the other could cum that much but he loved. </p><p>"Ha ha ha..." Error burst into laughter and Killer groaned. Error kisses his cheek and smiled. “Thank you for helping me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t expect my first ever big smut book to become as popular as it has become. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Red x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally his turn~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Red x Error <br/>Kinks: daddy kink, creampie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error got up, wincing at his sore legs. “I think I’m gonna have a bath. My legs hurt.” They burned and ached; feeling stiff. "I can carry you.' Error nodded. “Yes please.” He squeaked. His legs were so sore from riding the other so hard plus he was covered in cum and needed a refresh.</p><p>Killer lifted him up and took him to the bathroom. Error was so glad to have the pressure taken off of his sore legs. Error turned the taps on and began running a bath. “Can you get Dream for me please Kill?” He asked his friend. He wanted a bath with his mate. </p><p>"Of course." He left the other on the toilet to get Dream. He went up to him and tapped him. “Error wants you a Dream. He’s in the bathroom running a bath.” Dream smiled, "Ok thank you killer." He was grateful so many were willing to help his mate. He couldn’t fuck his mate 24/7 otherwise his magic would fizzle out half way through and that wouldn’t be good. Killer smiled back. “WelcOOOOME!!!” He squeaked as he was picked up by Dust, his and horrors alpha. He flushed a bright red. "Hey cutie~" “A-alpha?! W-whats wrong?” He asked, heavily flushed red.</p><p>“We missed you omega." He blushed heavily. “You did?” Dust nodded and picked him. "Yes." The other smiled and snuggled into his alphas chest, purring away. Alpha missed him! Dream chuckled and went to his mate who was now sitting in a nice warm bath. Error looked at him, "Cuddle with me~" He was exhausted and tired but he wanted to be with his mate. Dream got undressed and got in the bath. He sighed happily at the warm water and hugged his mate close, rubbing the swell of his belly. </p><p>Error went limp at that purring. Belly rubs were the best! "You like my belly rubs don't you?" The Guardians cum was still in his womb, ready to be used And so,dog it was already being used. Error nodded, "mhmm..." The two didn’t see it. In the others belly a small souling was beginning to form.</p><p>They cuddled happily, purring and nuzzling. It was good to finally have some type of normalcy after the constant worry and sex. Dream looked down at his mate and blinked. "Hey Error?" </p><p>"yeah baby?" He asked as he looked at his mate. He looked so sweet and innocent; so happy. Dream giggled and gave him a quick kiss which Error returned. "I love you.” Error giggled and blushed. "I love you too!" Dream nuzzled him more. Error nuzzled back when they felt a wave of magic pulse and looked down. "What the?" The saw in Errors womb all the cum was gone and a gold and blue soul was there; his and Dreams child. They were expecting a pup!</p><p>"Holy shit..." Error squealed, eye lights bright stars. They were gonna have a pup! "I-Im not imagining this right?!" Please tell him this wasn’t a dream! Dream shook his head, "You aren't..." Dream was in shock but that shock made way for happiness. Error looker at him, "Dream?" He was worried. D...did he not want the baby? Dream hugged him tightly squealing “we’re gonna have a baby!” He was so fucking happy!! </p><p>Error giggled and hugged him back. They were gonna be parents and when they found their other mates, they would too. They were gonna be parents and when they found their other mates, they would too. Error purred loudly. Dream kissed him lovingly for which he reciprocated.</p><p>"Perfect?" </p><p> “Perfect!” Error nodded when Red knocked on the door. "Guys I really need the toilet can you hurry up please?" Dream giggled as did Error. "Red we're in the bath." Red groaned. "I'd use the other toilet but sadly Killer is being fucked in that one." He shouldn’t have had that much coffee. Dream unlocked the door smirking at Error, "You can come in.' He knew the other had a bad crush on Error and he’d love to see the reaction of him staring at Errors beautiful body. </p><p>Error blushed as Red came in, closed the door and relieved his bladder. "I swear, I'm gonna have to make a no fucking in the bathroom rule." Red growled. Dream nodded, "Thats fair~ anyway Error how are you feeling?" Error smiled. "I'm a bit warm but I can't complain." He was starting to get hot again as the heat began to build. </p><p>Red peaked over flushed.</p><p>Error was beautiful with his body and Dream was handsome; one thing and soft the other lean and muscled. He flushed more and looked away, cleaning himself. Red wanted both but it wouldn't happen. They had each other an they didn’t need a heavily scarred monster such as himself. No wanted him and he was fine with that or at least he acted that way. </p><p>Red finished and moved to leave.</p><p>Dream and Error shared a smirked. "Hey why not join us red?" They knew he wanted them and they wanted him so why not let him have some fun~? </p><p>Red flushed, "Yeah maybe not... Ya don't want to see me." Error nodded. “I do! I’ve seen everyone else, why not?” He asked. He was curious about what Red looked like naked. Red sighed, "Fine..." If they wanted to see the monstrosity that was his body who he was to deny? He stripped putting his clothes showing heavily scarred bones. Error and Dreams eyes widened at the scarred bones. He looked down anxious. "Hun, who did this to you?" Dream got out and touched some of the bones lightly, bones hot from the water. "Do any of these hurt?"</p><p>He was worried. How did the get do hurt?! "Its nothin just underground." He muttered. Dream frowned at how small he sounded, so unsure of his body. He helped the other into the bath and Error said “well I think you’re handsome; scars or not.” </p><p>"Kay..."</p><p>He sounded so unsure and sad it broke their hearts. Error nuzzled him. He hated seeing the other so sad as Dream. Red purred softly and nuzzled back, making sure Dream wasn't mad. Dream smiled and let him. “I’m not mad, don’t be so on edge ok?” It hurt to see him so wary; he hated what the underground did to him. </p><p>Red nodded shyly, "ok.." Dream wondered about Reds status. “Hun are you an alpha, omega or Beta?” He was very curious as he never told anyone. The other alpha flushed. Red never told anyone as many other alphas mistook his appearance for an alpha who would take everything from anyone and he wasn’t like that. He was a loveable and protective teddy bear.</p><p>"M an alpha." Error purred at that and Dream smiled. Another alpha~ They loved the idea of another alpha. Red flushed and hid his face. They were happy at the fact he was an alpha?! “So you’re not only an alpha, you’re a handsome one?” Error purred. “Well will my treats never cease~?” He was very happy. He was already carrying one pup, he wouldn’t mind carrying another~</p><p>No, he needed to carry another and this alpha was gonna be the one to do it. Red whined very embarrassed at that sentiment. Oh god, they did! Errors body trilled in happiness. ‘Fuck him~ let him fill you with another pup~’ his body made him think. Red seemed to be super soft and shy for a supposed alpha. But then again alphas with anxiety were uncommon. PTSD did that to an alpha, it mellowed them out and left them anxiety ridden. </p><p>Red seemed to need the affection nuzzling and cuddling Error. He loved the feel of the omega next to him and how he smelt so sweet. Error nuzzled back and purred. Such a loving sweetie. Dream smiled and tried nuzzling Red. He wanted to give red affection too. Red nuzzled back, accepting their affection. "You like that cutie?" Dream asked him. </p><p>Red blushed more and nodded. "I know I don't act like an alpha. Had to be my brother's omega to keep me safe." He said. His brother became his alpha to protect him from the other monsters who kept hurting him due to being an alpha so he acted like an omega to protect himself. Hence why he didn’t act like one. </p><p>"That's ok." This wasn’t the first time Dream had seen this happen. </p><p>The alpha smiled and jumped when Error but his clavicle. "E-error!" He went bright red. Error giggled. "Mine." He wanted everyone to know this cutiepie belonged to him and Dream. "Uhhh..." Reds brain short circuited. He was what? Error smirked. "You're mine." He wanted everyone to know, even red himself. "But I thought omegas don't dom?" Red was so confused. </p><p>"Oh no, you're gonna dom me." He said. "Because I know you want me~" Reds cock immediately got hard. Oh that was what he wanted to do, he wanted to dominate him but he already had an alpha. He didn’t want to piss Dream off. Dream smirked watching. "But I don't know how?" He mumbled eyes down. He had never been a alpha his whole life! </p><p>"easy~" Dream purred. "Relax and let the alpha take over." His own cock was hard with arousal. Red shook his head slightly fearful. He couldn’t! He could hurt them! "That's bad!" </p><p>“It’s not~” Error cooed. “I.want.you.Red~” he whispered in his ear. Red moaned softly. He was so bloody hot~ Suddenly something in him snapped and he gripped his hips. Oh so that’s how the little omega wanted to be?</p><p>Error grinned. Finally! "so that's how you wanna play it pet?" He growled deeply, smirking. "Then you'd like daddy to fuck that pussy of yours?" The little omega was such a bad boy. Error  moaned. “Yes daddy~ fuck and fill me up~” Red thrusted up and Error sunk down, letting out a pornographic moan. Hell yes! He’s been spread so much and filled so much!</p><p>Red thrusted up moaning in surprise. Oh fuck, This felt better than he had ever dreamed! The water around them was hot but Error was hotter. Dream rubbed his cock, watching them. He loved seeing his two mates before him. "So good...' He groaned throwing a head back. Red began to pound into his mate, biting into the existing bite and adding his own magic to it as he fucked his mate.</p><p>Error loved it moaned and melting. This felt as good as it did with Dream!! "So good daddy, so good!!" He needed the other to keep going, he was so close! Red growled and kissed him hard causing Error to kiss back. Red growled out “so good~ such a tight baby~!” Error threw his he back as he came “YES~!!!”</p><p>Red arched up cumming into him. As Red came so did Dream who came with a silent groan. So fucking good! Errors pussy accepted it as did his womb which immediately locked the cum inside and began to use it. It began to break half of it down to turn to magic and the other to create another souling.</p><p>Red looked shocked, "I-its not dripping?" Cum usually came straight back out. Error giggled and shook his head. "Nope. My body uses it immediately." Then that meant only one thing! "Am I yours?" He asked softly. Was he their mate? "are you our mate?" Dream giggled. "Yes you are." Red lit up and began to tear up. He finally had mates to call his own! </p><p>Red flushed and nuzzled both of them like an omega would. The two smiled and nuzzled back. Error rubbed his belly, smiling. He’d give it two hours before the souling was formed and stable. Red was a very happy monster. He had two amazing mates now! “I’ll give it two hours before the souling is formed.” Error said. Dream nodded and pull the plug, kissing his mates belly. </p><p>Dream nodded, "Most likely." Reds eyes widened. “Wait, what?” What were they on about? Souling? That quickly? “What are you talking about?" Error showed his belly showing the gold and blue souling fused colours to show a green souling and his cum. “This. I’m carrying dreams pup and because of that my body will form our pup quickly.” Error giggled. He rubbed his belly lovingly; the belly housing a pup and a soon to be second one. </p><p>He lightly caressed the warm skin. "Y-you really want a baby with me?" He was touching the skin like he could destroy it with one wrong slip of his claws. This had to be a dream. They wanted a family with him? Error nodded, "Of course!" He did want a family with his mates. He turned to Dream, as if to be assured. Dream nodded, "He does Cross."</p><p>Poor thing was so scared. </p><p>Red tears dripped down his cheeks. "My own family..." He sniffled and smiled. "A dream come true." Dream laughed and kissed his cheek. He kissed his mates cheeks happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sci x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just what the doctor ordered~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Sci x Error<br/>Kink: medical play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening at Dinner Sci wasn't acting like himself. Usually he would be looking at equations and science theories as he talked about them happily to Sans as they ate but he wasn’t like that today. He was antsy and horny. ‘Stupid heat, why did you have to hit today?’ He thought as he silently ate his dinner. </p><p>Papyrus seemed to notice. "You ok Sci?" He was concerned that his brothers best friend wasn’t acting like himself. Sci gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. "Yes. I am fine." He lied. He didn’t want anyone to know. Error sniffled the air. "No you're not you're in heat." The pregnant monster said. As he was pregnant, his smell had immediately increased 10 fold as monster pregnancies are much quicker at developing symptoms than human ones. </p><p>Sci flushed, "You shut it."</p><p>“Dr, I can smell your heat scent even though it’s not so strong. You can’t lie to a pregnant monsters sense of smell.” Sci hid his face. Why did he have to find out?! Error giggled. Between him, sans and Papyrus, only one of them was his remaining mate and he was desperate to find out who it was. </p><p>"Shut up." His arousal got stronger. “What’s wrong doc~?” Error laughed. "Shut up!" Sci was getting hornier by the second and Error wasn’t helping! He left. Error was giggling. “He’s trying his best not to let his beta win.” He knew the other would be fucking him sooner or later. "His what?" </p><p>"well Sci is a beta. Beta dominates an omega and I'm the only omega here as all the others went home." Error said "he he's trying not to fuck me as I have to alphas." Red sighed, "You good with this dream?' Dream nodded. “I have been because this is the only omegas find their mates, through sex. We have three left; Sci, Sans and Paps. It’s one of them.” That was the only way omegas found their mates. Sex.</p><p>“Yeah your right, go on Error see if it's him." Error finished the final bite of his dinner and went to the labs. “Hey, you in there?” He asked only to be pulled in by a very horny Sci. His thighs trembled. Ooh, he was really deep into his heat~ </p><p> "Damn do you have any idea what you do to a scientist?" Sci panted as he sat Error on a medical bed gently. He may be horny but he’d take care of the pups in the other. Error giggled. “Well considering the 13 past people I’ve had sex with and the way they were, then hell yes.” He said mischievously. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to help Sci. Being stuck in a permanent heat was horrid.</p><p>Sci smirked. "Now my patient you're gonna listen to me ok~?" <br/>“Ok~ your in charge doctor~"</p><p>He put Errors legs up and kept them supported so they wouldn’t hurt. He began doing a check on the other because for the moment he actually wanted to see if Error was ok but he did it with teasing light touches. They were sending his skin of fire but were so light. He whined lowly. Sci gently touched his pussy and opened it wide gently, checking for any damage. “Your pussy is so cute and puffy~” he crooned. “Does it hurt when I do this~? He traced a finger gently against his inner walls.</p><p>"Nnngh! No! That feels good!" He whined and arched at the lovely touch. Sci smirked and slipped a finger in, wiggling it around. “Any pain~?” He chuckled as he clamped on his finger as he moved it around. “No!” Error cried in pleasure. Error squirmed, "Sci!"</p><p>His gspot was teased by the finger gently. Error moaned out, "Please doc!" He wanted the pleasure so badly! Sci thrusted his finger gently and then pulled it out. “The Doctor has declared you need emergency serotonin and oxytocin stat~” he purred. Sci pulled his trousers down and slowly slid in. "You feel so tight~ !" </p><p>Error moaned trying to move, "Doc please!"</p><p>Sci started slowly thrusting. Error moaned loudly. “You feel so good Error~!” Sci moaned. He was more sensitive due to the heat and the warm tight walls squeezing his cock perfectly. Error moaned loudly at the praise getting tighter and wetter. Sci chuckled and sped up. “Your pussy feels so good on my cock, it feels so fucking amazing!” He praised. Error was very responsive. ‘“Anything for you doc~! Aah! Anything to help you out~!”</p><p>"Yeah good boy being a helpful cock sleeve for the doctor~" He groaned. Error squeaked as he came, but that didn’t make Sci cum. Sci continued fucking him. He wanted to get rid of this stupid heat! He fucked the others wet pussy till he groaned louder. “Doctors gonna cum~!” He was gonna cum and very hard after being in heat for 3 days with no relief. Error moaned loudly trying to get more on his dick. He wanted to help his friend break his heat! He clenched down on the other as he hilted deep inside and came hard, surrounding the others cock with cum as he squirted.</p><p>Sci came inside of him, whining. Holy shit it felt so good to finally have some relief and finally cool down. Error moaned happily. He loved the feeling of others cumming in him. Sci groaned pulling out. Finally his heat was over! Cum flowed out and Error panted. “Sci never hide your heat again.” </p><p>"Yeah I won't..' </p><p>Error sat up and cleaned himself up before hugging him. “Why didn’t you say anything to anyone?” </p><p>"No one actually likes me.” He muttered sadly. Error frowned. He knew that feeling. He pulled the others soul out and using his strings began to read the others soul, he could tell who his soul mate was. “Let’s have a look.” He muttered. Error frowned. He knew that feeling. He pulled the others soul out and using his strings began to read the others soul, he could tell who his soul mate was. “Let’s have a look.” He muttered. "Give that back!" Sci was scared.</p><p>Was he gonna destroy his soul?! Why?! Error let his skull gently to calm him down. “I’m not gonna destroyer it,” Error said. He suddenly saw who the others soul mate was in his inner minds eyes and smirked. "What the hell are you smirking about!?" Sci demanded. “Well my power reacts with souls and tells me who your soulmate is.” A screen popped up and showed a skeleton they’d seen before. Lust. His soulmate was lust.</p><p>"What the hell...' He muttered in shock. Lust was his soulmate? “This is your soulmate.” Error said “Do you feel anything when you’re round him?” He asked. Sci did. He nodded. "Yeah I feel happy and safe." Error smiled softly and out the others soul back. “He’s your Alpha. Go to him next time you’re in heat, ok? He’ll help you out.” He winked at the last part</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Papyrus x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not all Innocent people actually are~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Papyrus x Error<br/>Kinks: Cam whore, requests.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed and since then Lust and Sci got to know each other more in Underlust whilst Error stayed with his mates. He still hadn't met his last mate but to him it didn’t matter. But despite of that, he was gonna help Papyrus with his cam show as many had requested it. Papyrus was a cam whore and a very very popular one at that. The moment the multiverse heard of Error fucking everyone they wanted them to partner up and Error happily agreed.</p><p>Papyrus came to pick him up. Error hugged Papyrus. “Heya paps!” The two were close. "Error! I've missed you!" The two pretty much like brothers and they looked out for each other. “Missed you too!” They giggled. Error was gonna get half the cut of his friends money after the live stream. "Let us go." Error said as they got in the car. "Whats the plan for the stream?" Papyrus chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start with a vibrator and then from there you can say what you want me to do.” He said with a smile. Error smirked. "No requests? How unlike you~" The other smirked back. “Oh I will be asking for requests~ on the size and type of vibrator I’m gonna use on you~” Error laughed. “Not surprising of the great Papyrus! He never does things in halves!”</p><p>Papyrus laughed loudly. “Of course! I am the great papyrus!” They arrived at Papyrus's house. It was a beautiful house and very neat and clean. “This is an amazing house Paps.” He loved the fact the house was so beautiful and sophisticated. "Thank you Error!" He was happy that someone appreciated how fabulous his house was. He hugged Error. Error hugged back smiling.</p><p>"Lets get ready!" Error got his into some back lingerie, which showed the small swell of his belly. He giggled and rubbed his belly as he saw the two soulings; one green and the orange. His children were gonna have the soul trails of kindness and bravery.</p><p>"Oh Error they're so pretty!" Error smiled and put the others hand in his stomach where they pulsed. “They like you.” The soulings would pulse happily when they were with their fathers or someone they liked. Papyrus smiled. Error sat on the bed and watched the other set the webcam and laptop ready for the live stream. He got out 6 new vibratory from the smallest - about a finger in length and width-  to the biggest - 9 inches and 6 in girth. He licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to see what one they chose~</p><p>They livestream began and the views came in along with donations; even though nothing had happened yet. Papyrus say on the bed and chuckled. “Hello `everyone, welcome back!” The cam whore said happily. </p><p>Plenty of hellos and flirts came in through the chat. He pointed to Error “Ask and I shall deliver; welcome our special guest Error.” Error waved sitting next to Papyrus, chucking and looking seductive. </p><p>Many things came through the chat.<br/>“Hello beautiful~”<br/>“Hiya baby, we’re watching~”<br/>“Oh my, he’s as gorgeous as you Paps”<br/>“You’re very thicc~”</p><p>Error blushed, "Hi~ I hope I can give you all a good time~" Papyrus giggled. “Oh you will~” Error flushed even more. Papyrus pointed to the vibrators. “Which one should I use on our lovely guest here~? There was alot of messages saying to work him up with the smallest one. He put the other ones away and turned the smallest one on before pushing it into the others pussy which was of course, soaking wet. </p><p>Error moaned a very sensitive omega in general, "Hah... Hah~ what weird shit are they thinking kink wise?" He whimpered as he was assaulted by the vibrations. “They want to see both holes of yours fucked till you’re overflowing and that you’re covered in cum~ for once it’s quite tame~” </p><p>"Hnn~ cowards!"</p><p>Papyrus chuckled. “They are just give them this~” he purred as he thrusted the vibrator in and out, hitting the gspot. He pulled his plump globes apart to show his puckered entrance and his dripping pussy. Papyrus smirked. “Look at this slut~” Error moaned “I’m such a dirty slut~!” He moaned as Papyrus fingered his other entrance and thrusted his finger in time with the vibrator which made him squeal in pleasure and curl his toes. </p><p>Papyrus grinned and read the chat out loud. “Such a filthy whore~ fuck his ass and make him cum from feeling his ass fucked~ dint touch his pussyfooted at all~” he read out loud an thrusted his finger faster. “Is that what you’d like~? I know you don’t need any prep~” Error nodded trying to ride him, "Please make my dumb cunt cum without touch!" Papyrus pulled his finger out and revealed his bright orange 9 inch cock and pushed into his entrance.</p><p>The burn was delicious. Error cried out as Papyrus moved himself and Error to face the camera. His face was rushed, he was drooling and eyes blown. “Look at our little masochist~” Error just moaned as Papyrus read comments to him as he bounced Error on his lap. </p><p>“Look at that slag riding that cock like a champ~ I’m proud to nut to this~”<br/>“You shouldn’t be a destroyer, be a porn star instead~”<br/>“Such a sexy beast, enjoy that cock~”<br/>“I wish i was in place of Papyrus~”<br/>“You look like you’re having fun princess~”<br/>“You’re still so hot~”<br/>“I remember fucking his tight ass, perfect~”</p><p>Error was moaning and blissed out, "M a good boy~" Papyrus thrusted lightly and he controlled the other via his hips. “Yes you are~” Error moaned at that. He loved the fact he was being fucked even if his pussy wasn’t being touched! The chat was going nuts. </p><p>“His pussy is soaked~!”<br/>“I wish his taste him~!”<br/>“Watch his juicy tits bounce, you’re a lucky man Papyrus~”<br/>“Play with his tits~”<br/>“Spank his ass, he likes it~”<br/>“Cum and fill him up~!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus chuckled, "Yeah he's a little slut?" He nodded quickly. “Play with my tits~ they feel so good~! Spank me, fill me up, just make me cum! My my slutty body cum~!” Error screamed as his orgasm began to build. Papyrus grinned and dropped Error all the way onto his cock and played with his tits. Error rode him, arching Into the hands that groped and pinched. Plus now he was pregnant they more sensitive.</p><p>"Yeah you gonna cum?" He nodded. “I’m gonna cum~” <br/>"Me too lets fill your chubby belly up~"<br/>He pulled out of the others pouting entrance and slammed straight into his pussy. Luckily this was safe in monsters as their magic didn’t have bacteria unless one was sick.</p><p>Error moaned out cumming and squirting. Papyrus fucked him through the others orgasm; smirking. “Look at you~” He was gonna fill him up real good. Error whined. Papyrus came hard, cum leaking out onto the sheets. Error moaned almost passing out. Papyrus pulled out and the livestream ended. He looked at the money they had earned. He’d share it evenly, they both deserved it </p><p>A couple thousand G not bad. </p><p>Papyrus cleaned him up. “You did very well. Have some sleep, I’m gonna share your half of the money to your bank account.” He said petting the other who he covered with clean blankets. “Thanks paps..." He yawned falling asleep. He was exhausted; pregnancy did that to a monster. Papyrus smirked and shared the g earned giving error his share which was 50,000 g. He kept the other 50,000.</p><p>He went to shower. He felt sticky and he needed it. He sighed happily as he got into the shower. The warm water felt amazing. “Error is so sweet." He chuckled to himself. "And i bet my brother is his mate." He washed up calmly. He couldn't wait to see his brother if that was the case. He'd been so lonely for so long. His brother needed someone to love and someone to love him. Papyrus got out and got dressed.</p><p>Papyrus got out and got dressed. He decided to make some lunch; he was starving and he bet Error was as well when he woke up. Pregnancy was making Error tire out quicker but that was ok, he needed all the rest he could get carrying twins. Maybe some mini pizzas. He nodded happily. "Mini pizzas." He decided and got to work making them.</p><p>Error slept on for a few hours. He had been tired out but so worth it for his babies. By 3pm Papyrus came in and woke him up gently. “Error, time for lunch.” He said softly. Error sat up and stretched. He smiled. "Time to wake up already?”</p><p>"Yeah I made food for us." He said which made Error get dressed quickly, drooling. "Food!" He was starving! Papyrus laughed, "Its mini pizzas." </p><p>"mmmm, pizza!"</p><p>They went down stairs where they went to the kitchen. On the table sat the mini pizzas and Error was very happy. They smelled and looked delicious! Error sat down and tucked in happily. "these are so delicious!" <br/>"I'm glad you like them Error!" He said as he began eating too. Error smiled and ate it all till the plate was clear; eating for three made him scarf everything down. “Done!” Papyrus smiled when Error gave a small burp. "Pardon me." he said bashfully. Papyrus chuckled. "It's ok."</p><p>Error rubbed his small bump happily as papyrus finished eating and took the plates to clean up. It was so soothing feeling the babies energy under his hands. He’d love and protect them forever. Papyrus melted at the clear display of affection. "How are you feel?" Error smiled up at him. “Good actually. I'm actually very happy to become a mother." He said with a bright happy smile.</p><p>Papyrus smiled and hugged him. “That’s good!” Error hugged back when Sans came in. "Heya Bro, I'm back. Oh, Heya Error."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sans x Error~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every story has an ending~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya everyone! Yaoi22 here! I am so happy you’ve read this story till the end and thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I got severely anxious -thank you anxiety- and decided to finish the story. Thank you for liking something I was scared you’d all hate. </p><p>Ship: ClassicError ((sans x Error))<br/>Kinks: possessive, breeding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error waved shyly. He was always very shy with classic, even before classic even knew of his existence. Sans smiled at him. Error was so cute and a beautiful monster, too bad that he had mates already otherwise he would have loved to been the cuties mate. Error gulped and blushed. He was the last one. The last one to take his now non existing virginity. The last to see if he was his final mate.</p><p>‘Please let him be my mate.’ He thought. Error felt more shy at that thought. Sans chuckled. "You're blushing." He said which made the other blush brighter. "No!" Sans giggled Which caused Error hide his face. Sans gave him something. "I got this for you, hope it's ok." Error looked at it confused.</p><p>It was a green and orange baby jumpers with a small soul embroided on the breast. "Red told me the colours of the soulings and so I had these made." Even if he wasn’t mates with them, he was still their friends and he wanted the, to have a gift for their babies. "Thank you!" Error hugged him. Sans hugged back. “Welcome Error.” Error giggled. Sans tried to ignore the sweet heat scent and luckily he had good control.</p><p>Sans smelt so amazing! Error nuzzled him. Sans blushed lightly and nuzzled back. Error purred in response. Sans went bright blue making Papyrus smirk and leave. Perfect. Sans giggled at the purrs and chitters Error let out. "You happy there bud?" </p><p> </p><p> "Mhmm yes alpha!" Sans blushed harder as the other wrapped his arms round around him. "Hey what are you doin bud?" Error smirked. “Well you’re the last one left.” Error giggled nuzzling him again, "Take care of me?" Sans’ usual bright blue blush went dark blue. “Y-you’re ok with me having sex with you?” He asked. "Yes please alpha." Sans smirked lustfully and took him to their room which was actually clean. “Of course princess~” Error blushed at the nickname and held onto him. Fingers slid into his cunt which was wet with arousal and thrusted hard and fast. Turns out sans was possessive. He liked that in a man~</p><p>Error moaned in surprise. Oh fuck, that was the spot! Sans smirked as he thrusted into the pussy. “I’ve been wanting to fuck your Pussy for a long time now princess~ it’s so tight and wet~ you that happy for me to kiss you~?” He growled. Error nodded trying to kiss him. Sans kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth.</p><p>Error moaned loving it. Sans pulled his fingers out and move away; shimming out his shirts. His cock was huge and girthy; dark blue from arousal. Error moaned needily. The burn was as good as his times with Dream and Red! Sans began to push in and moaned. Yes, yes~!! So good! Sans began to pound and bite the other, groaning into his shoulder as his magic was added to the bite along side Dream and Reds magic. ‘Mine, mine, mine, mine!’ The thought possessively.</p><p>Error cried out clinging to him. This was fucking amazing! Both brothers had great stamina and he loved it! “Don’t stop! Keep going~!” </p><p>“I'm not stopping till you're full of my cum princess." Error screamed and came, cum squirting out onto the floor and his thighs. That was fast. Sans groaned cumming but kept going. He was going to keep going till the other was stuffed full. He kept going but eventually stopped after the 6th orgasm. He pulled out, Error whimpering happily as he put the other on the bed. Who knew fucking up against the wall was so pleasurable? “So good.” Error panted. “Thank you alpha.” He said making the other nuzzle and croon at him. “Welcome my omega. Now let’s have a nap because I don’t know about you, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Error nodded and curled up into his final alphas chest. Sans held him close and fell asleep, smiling. Papyrus chuckled and said “about time brother.” He watched some tv as he let them sleep for a few hours. They were asleep for quite a few hours. They awoke at 6:30pm. Error went to the bathroom and went to the toilet, humming happily.</p><p>He had finally found all three of his mates and now he didn’t have to be alone ever again! He looked down and giggled at the third souling joining their siblings happily in his womb; his belly now a little bit bigger. The soul was purple but he couldn’t tell what shade and what the trait would be till they were born. He sighed in relief to realise the heat had finally gone and he was now out of heat for which he hoped would be a very long time. </p><p>He went back into the bedroom to see Red and Dream snuggling a half asleep sans who was confused as he was still half asleep. “What izzit?” He slurred and yawned. Dream chuckled and pecked his cheek. “Well you’re our mate silly.” He said and Red nodded kissing his temple. “Yep, you’re our mate.” Error got on the bed and they all curled around him happily. “You ok?” Sans asked with a yawn as he began to waken up more. </p><p>He nodded and out sans’ hand on his stomach. “Yeah, feel.” Sans tiredly rubbed his hand up down and smiled at the three happy pulses he felt....wait three?! His eyes snapped opened and he looked down. There we now three souls; green, orange and purple. Sans teared up. “T-there’s now three?” He asked them.</p><p>The three giggled and nodded. “The soulings are our little ones.” Error said happily. “All three. Welcome to the family sans.” Red said making Dream nod happily. “Welcome home sweetheart.” Sans hugged them all happily and they nuzzled him.</p><p>Sometimes bad things happen and they may suck but sometimes from those bad things come the greatest things one could ask for and maybe if you wait long enough it could happen to you. Because if We could have our happy endings you can have yours. </p><p>Stay determined and keep positive. </p><p>We believe in you!!</p><p>- From Error and the Family!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From me to you: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS!! 🥰🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>